The Genius and the Jock
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: "I... wish I could make love to you and promise you many more nights ahead. I wish I could call myself your girlfriend and know that I would be faithful."- "You could be a faithful girlfriend, Jane, if you just put the effort into being so. Why are you so afraid you'd stray?" Highschool AU Rizzles :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just a lil something that popped into my head one night and decided to bring my writing partner, BiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow, into my madness. Muahahahaha!**

**Anyway, its Jane and Maura in high school. Yeah yeah I know it's been done before but I'm thinking this is a different take on it. **

**(We own nothing)**

**Enjoy!**

"It's funny how, for someone so pretty, you can be so fucking weird. Who the fuck really enjoys doing this shit?" Rachel Larson, the school's head cheerleader and resident slut asked as Maura Isles gleefully explained the anatomy of the cat that lied before them.  
It wasn't the first time Maura had heard a comment like it, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. The junior, ahead of all of the seniors in school with a perfect GPA, slumped her shoulders. "I don't mind the dissecting aspect but it's the knowledge we can gain from such projects that really interests me."

"And what will you really gain by slaughtering a cat? I swear I'm surprised we haven't seen you on the news for doing this kind of shit in your back yard, Maura the Bore-a. You're going to grow up to be a serial killer with a big brain."

"Alright! That's enough, Larson." Jane said, pulling her goggles off and slamming them down on the table next to the cheerleader. "I think you better be damn glad you have Maura as your partner right now because that's the only way you'll pass this class and be able to keep your cheerleader status. Now I suggest you shut up and focus on what's really important and leave her be."

Maura perked up when Jane stepped in to defend her. The tomboyish brunette had always been a little rough around the edges but she'd never been mean to Maura. Then again, she'd never really talked to her either. The blonde really kind of admired her, though, in some aspects.

"Why don't you mind your own business, butch bitch?" Rachel barked back as she crossed her arms. "I could ace this class without the weird braniac serial killer all on my own." She leaned in Jane's direction a little bit. "I have Mr. Sturgeon in my back pocket."

"Ah, you being a slut is nothing to be proud of, Rach." Jane looked to to Maura and smiled lightly. "Since she doesn't appreciate your massive brain, how about you be my partner and 'Snotzilla' can be Larson's." Jane offered her hand. "Don't worry, the whore may have called me butch, but I wont bite." She had a plan for Rachel. Her mother, Angela, was friends with Sturgeon's wife. The cheerleader wont be passing this class.

Maura was, quite frankly, tired of being treated like shit. She nodded and walked over toward Jane, Rachel sighing. "Really?"

Maura stopped and turned to face the cheerleader. "You just said you could pass on your own. So pass." She turned again and made her way to the tall, lean brunette. "Thank you. I'm not worried about you biting. You haven't exhibited any signs of rabies."

Jane chuckled and pushed David toward Rachel. "Yeah, not foaming at the mouth yet, huh?" She smirked. "Alright lets get this over with, I really don't like cutting up dead things."

"I've always been fascinated by the biology and anatomy of living creatures so seeing it firsthand is great." Maura stopped mid stroke then with the scalpel. "I know that makes me weird, but I'd really like to study medicine."

"Yeah you're weird but weird isn't always a bad thing. At least you have the looks to go with it. I've never seen a prettier smart person." Jane smiled slightly.

Maura's cheeks turned a bit flush as she looked up at her new lab partner. "Uh, thank you. I've never received a compliment quite like that before."

"Yeah well I'm not what you call generic." Jane chuckled and then perked up when Stacy walked through the door apologizing to the teacher that she was late. The basketball/hockey star stood straight and smiled as the girl passed. "Hey Stacy."

The auburn beauty smiled at the sports star as she walked by, trying to find a lab partner. "Hi, Jane."

The way Jane's attention was torn from Maura told the blonde all she needed to know. The athlete liked the other girl. And based on that smile, the way Jane was presenting herself, way more than any friend would.

Jane smirked and turned back toward the cat and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm paying attention now."

"It's okay. Stacy obviously has the power to increase your dopamine release. Have you told her how you feel about her yet?" Maura asked, never one good with social interactions.

"My-my what?" Jane asked with a raised brow. "And no... No I haven't. I don't feel anything for her. I just... have you not heard about my reputation?"

"Dopamine. It controls the release of feel good chemicals. And I've heard a few things here and there in passing, but I don't enjoy gossip. Not that anyone would gossip with me considering my awkward social skills." Maura replied.

Jane smiled. "There's not a lot of people like you. You're original. You're not one of these cheerleader robots."

o0o

Once the lab was over it was time for lunch. Rizzoli had gotten her tray of food and scanned the cafeteria. Furrowing her brows when she saw Maura sitting a lone she passed by the table the jocks usually sat at and walked right to the lonely girl. "Hey, this seat taken?"

Maura looked up from her trey surprised to see someone standing there, surprised someone - even Jane who'd actually been kind to her - wanted to sit with her. "No, no it's not taken. You can have a seat if you'd like."

Jane smiled and took a seat. "Why are you sitting alone?" She asked as she picked up her pizza and took a bite.

"I always sit alone." Maura replied with a one shoulder shrug. "I don't mind it." She lied and could already feel the hives starting up.

"Well you can always join me and the rest of the team tomorrow if you want. You're a nice girl and so far I don't see that you deserve to sit alone."

Of course it bothered her a little that all the popular kids thought she was pretty but weird and that the school's smart kids got annoyed with her because she'd inadvertently embarrassed a couple of them when they were wrong and she'd corrected them. Even the outcasts were uncomfortable around her. "Do I deserve the treatment our classmates have shown me? No. But I also don't need you pitying me, Jane. I've been sitting by myself for two months now. I think I can manage doing so for the rest of the semester."

"I'm not pitying you, Maura. I'm just being nice. I know its rare for a jock to actually have a heart but you obviously don't want me here, I'll just go back to my own table and leave you be." She said as she started to stand up and grab her tray.

"Wait." Maura looked up at Jane and gestured for her to retake her place. "I'm just not used to... well... please just sit again. I'm sorry."

Jane stared for a moment before sitting back down. "Look I'm just trying to be nice to you. That's all. I got to to redo the reputation of my kind. I got the kindness down but... I'm not a one person type of girl, so right now that's true about the jocks still." Jane chuckled.

Maura arched a brow as she looked over at the athlete. "What do you mean you're not a one person type of girl? Is that the reputation you were referencing earlier? I imagine it has to do with Stacy since you said you don't feel anything for her."

"Yeah.. I have flings. I don't settle." Truth was Jane's heart was broken and she didn't ever want someone to do it again.

"Well, as long as you're careful about it, there's nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life. Studies show endorphins released during sex are beneficial to one's health and reducing stress." Maura replied. "Though I do hope your flings know what they're getting themselves into."

"Oh? And what exactly do you think they're getting into?" Jane asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

"I meant I hope they know you don't intend for it to go beyond a night or a few. That they don't think there's a chance you want more. You're very attractive, Jane, and you seem like a nice, fun person. I could easily see your flings becoming infatuated with you."

"I tell them what I want. And I have had a couple that wanted more." She shrugged. "So you don't have a boyfriend? I do find that surprising. You are very pretty."

"I think I intimidate a lot of potential dates. I don't mean to I just... don't have a filter." Maura finished.

"I've noticed." Jane smirked. "Well, whoever can't deal with the knowledge that spews from your lips then they're more stupid than a rock."

"Rock's aren't actually stupid, though. They're not living entities so they don't have any sort of intelligence." Maura just couldn't help herself.

Jane rolled her eyes then smirked. "Yeah yeah. You know what I mean. Eat your food, 'Dr.' Isles."

**Alright? So? Good so far? Is it worth continuing? Review and let us know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow we got a lot of great reviews and follows/favorites! I'm so happy this story is well liked. I'll try to post chapters as often as I can.

When the bell rang, they went their own separate ways, Maura smiling as she headed next to her class. Maybe she'd finally found a friend.  
Todd bumped shoulders with Jane as they walked down the hall to math. "So Maura Isles? Is she your next conquest?"

"Conquest? No. I actually like her as a person. She's different. I'm thinking we could be friends."

"Oh she's definitely different alright. So Stacy. Is she still your next target then? Because she is fine and if you ain't going for it, I am." Todd chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Stacy is next in my list." She sat down at her desk. "Then you can have the left covers." Jane laughed and pulled out her book and set it on her desk.

"Oh yay. I just love your leftovers. Jen is seriously the last of em I'm sleeping with." He leaned a bit closer to his friend. "She told me she thought she might just stick to girls because you gave her the most mind blowing orgasm she's ever had. I hate you."

Jane laughed out loud. "Ah yes. these fingers are magic, my boy." She smirked. "I know just what women want."

"Yeah, well, I should probably take lessons from you." Todd droned before glancing up at the teacher as he handed back tests. "Rizzoli, math is not your strong suit. I'd suggest a tutor."

"Yeah, well maybe making the class a bit more interesting would do the trick." Jane smirked and looked down at her F.

"My teaching methods don't seem to make all your classmates perform so poorly. Find a better excuse." Mr. Riley replied before walking off.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maybe they turn to cheating." She mumbled the slouched in her seat, balling up her test and tossing across the room into the trash.

"Yo, you did just make friends with a genius. Just saying." Todd tossed out there to his friend.

"Hm.. I may have to take advantage of that." Jane grinned and sat through the math class then once it was over, she walked out in the hall and stood there in the middle of it until she saw the blonde. "Hey you." She smiled and swaggered up. "I got a favor to ask..."

It took a moment for Maura to realize that deep, sexy voice was directed at her. But once she did, she stopped and smiled at the brunette. "Hi. Go ahead and ask."

"My teacher seems to think I need a tutor for math. Think you'd be interested?"

"Sure. I could tutor you in the library after school however many days a week you feel you need." Maura replied.

"Thank you. Um, what would you like in return?" Jane asked softly.

Maura tilted her head. "What do I want? I don't expect any sort of payment in return. Just that you pay attention and not goof off during our sessions."

Jane chuckled. "Yes ma'am." She smiled then hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you, now I actually have a chance at passing." Pulling back she smirked. "Doing anything today after school?"

"You're welcome." Maura was unaccustomed to that sort of physical touch, so she didn't hug Jane back immediately. And just as she was beginning to was when the brunette stepped back. "I don't have any plans this evening. Would you like to begin lessons?"

"That would be great if you could and instead of the library, how about we go to the local cafe and I buy you dinner for helping me out?"

"You don't have to buy me dinner, but I wouldn't mind going to the cafe with you. I could meet you there right after school."

Jane smiled. "I want to. and yeah right after prison sounds good." She chuckled. "Meet me right here?" Once she got a nod, Rizzoli went to her Italian class and sat down.

Maura happened to enjoy school but chuckled at Jane's joke and nodded. Then she grabbed her books and headed off to the next class, looking forward to dinner with the sports star. They met in the hall after class and headed over to the diner together.

Jane sat down with Maura at a booth and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. "That was my latest test." She pulled out a folded sheet. "And these are the notes from today."

Maura took both, not commenting on the 'F,' and looked them over before writing down a couple of problems on her notebook paper and setting them in front of Jane. "Show me what you do step by step and we'll go from there."

"Okay..." Jane leaned over and started working on the first problem and before she could solve for X the waitress came up.

"Hi Jane. What can I get for you and your friend?"

"Hey Alex, Can I get a Hook and Ladder sub with a coke?"

"Sure. And for you?" Alex asked Maura.

"I'll have the turkey club and a water please."

"'Kay. Be right back." Alex disappeared and Maura continued to watch the brunette complete the problem, stopping her when she started to get off course and showing her how to finish it successfully.

When Alex came back with their food and set it in front of them, she leaned a bit closer to Jane than necessary. "So is she a hookup or are you free tonight?"

Jane smirked. "She's just a friend, so I'm free tonight." She smiled. "Seven sound good to you?"

"Make it eight and I'm there." Alex smiled.

Maura watched the two curiously, studying her new friend. Jane was gorgeous and charismatic, more charming than any boy she'd ever met. She could see why other girls threw themselves at her feet.

"You got a deal, princess." Jane smiled brightly and watched the girl walk off, checking her out. Alex was one of the ones that wanted what Jane did. Fun.

Looking back at the blonde in front of her Jane smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." Maura smiled. "Just watching the way you interact with potential partners. You're very alluring, like a sleek predator of sorts. I imagine you've had girls in your bed that never thought they'd sleep with another woman."

"Oh yeah." Jane smirked. "I had quite a few of those. Those girls are real fun, I've even changed a few." She smiled. "But don't worry, I won't take advantage of you. That is unless you want me to."

Maura arched a brow, having never slept with a girl before and honestly intrigued by such an opportunity. But she'd also found a friend in Jane and didn't want to ruin that or make things awkward. "I'll let you know if I ever do. So I'm just curious. Are you into just females or males as well?"

"I used to be into guys but something happened with one that I'd rather not talk about but it ends with me never trusting anyone with my heart again or trusting a man. So, I turned to girls. I tell them what I expect out of our night, that its just a one time thing and neither one of us gets hurt." Jane shrugged. "Turns out I'm amazing in bed."

"I'm sorry to hear you had such a bad experience with a man." Maura said quietly, respecting Jane's wishes not to talk about it. "But I don't think all are like that. I haven't dated many to know but my father's a good man. So is that the only reason you turned to girls or did you find them physically attractive before, as well?"

"I found them attractive but being with Brian... it pushed me to pursue them." She said then looked up at Alex as she set down their baskets. "Thanks, beautiful."

"Welcome, gorgeous." Alex winked before flashing Maura a smile and walking off.

"Maybe a really special girl will come along then one day and win your heart." Maura said before taking a bite.

"Maybe. But I'm not looking for her." Jane smiled and took a bite of her sub and moaned softly. "I love this place."

"It is very good." Maura agreed. "Though..." The future doctor couldn't help herself but go into a little spiel about how unhealthy it was. After they'd finished eating, Maura leaned a little closer and continued to help Jane with her math for another hour or so.

Jane had caught the scent of her friend and smiled. The jock walked the brainiac home when they got finished and walked right up the steps to her front door. "Thank you for helping me. I wish Mr. Riley would teach like you. I'd actually understand what he's saying."

Maura chuckled as she turned to face Jane. "Mr. Walker is a much better teacher, but I'll be here to help you for as long as you need. If you get the gist of how to do a particular problem, you'll be just fine." She slipped her hands into her jacket pockets then, the night air a bit cool. "Have a good evening with Alex." She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you and I hope you have a good night as well, Maur." Jane turned and went down the steps and left to go home and get ready for her date.

"Can't Ma, I'm going out. I'll be back around 11. I promise to be careful." She said as her mother started to tell her dinner was ready.

When Jane picked Alex up, it didn't take them long to make it out to Cupid's Hill, the makeout spot for a lot of teens. The waitress crawled into the jock's seat to straddle her, kissing Jane with skill.

Jane moved her hands up Alex's back and unclasped her bra easily before she lifted the girl's shirt up in the front and took a breast in her mouth. Jane's free hand moved Down the front of her pants and started rocking her world.

Jane definitely had the other girl crying out her name and shuddering in only a matter of minutes. She was damn good at what she did. Leaning her forehead against the jock's for a moment to rest, Alex finally spoke. "Damn you have a magic touch. So that blonde with you today, does she go for chicks?"

"And I use them wisely." Jane grinned. "Honestly I don't know. She seemed very curios about my orientation today though. Who knows."

"Well if you don't want her, I might try recruiting her myself." Alex chuckled. She was a freshman in college who'd known Jane in school, so she'd never met Maura until today. "Now how about I make you happy this evening?"

"Nah just leave her alone. I don't think she's the type that wants to get fucked then left." She smiled then kissed the older girl again. "I'm good. you know I get off by getting others off."

"Okay. Cute blonde is off limits. Got it." Alex smirked and then moved back over into her seat. "I hope one day you let me return the favor. I'd rock your world, sweets."

Jane smiled. "I"m sure you would." Jane never let anyone touch her due to Brian. "I can't promise anything but I'll continue to rock yours, beautiful."

"Well that works for me. Not like I'm suffering or lacking any." Alex winked. "So how's school going? Ready to graduate?"

"I'm so ready to get outta there and start working on becoming a cop. "

"You, my dear Jane, will definitely be the sexist cop out there. You can pull me over anytime." Alex purred.

"Mm and I'm sure I'll be forever yo let you leave with a warning... or I'll just have to use my handcuffs." Jane winked.

"Oh fuck. When you get your equipment, that HAS to be the first thing you do. Preferably to me." Alex grinned.

"That could be arranged, dear." Jane leaned over and kissed Alex. "Mm so tell me you're in collage now so why are you still banging a high schooler?"

"God you make me sound old. I'm only a freshmen. And believe me, I bang my share of college classmates but you're still one of my faves."

"Mm good to hear Alle." Jane grinned. She always had a nick name for everyone and Alle was if for Alex. "Ready to head back?"

"Yep. I've got what I need. You've apparently got what you need. Let's go."

After dropping Alex off she headed back to the house filled with awaiting parents. "Uh hey..."

"So where were you this evening, Janie?" Frank Sr. asked from the couch. Angela staring at her daughter intently from the kitchen.

"I told you I was going out with a friend. And I'm home a minute early."

"Yeah but you didn't mention which friend. How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from Alex Vause, hmm?" Frank continued.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. I'm 18. I'm an adult." Jane huffed. "How do you know I was with her anyway?"

"You still live under our roof so you'll do as we say. And a close family friend saw you with her. She's trouble, Jane."

"Trouble? So am I. In fact I'm saving my money to move out. And after I graduate I'm becoming a cop."

"You're never going to become a cop with that sort of attitude, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela cut in, marching into the living room and pointing a cooking spoon at her daughter. "You were a pain in the ass sometimes before but lately you've just been downright disrespectful and rude. Enough is enough."

"Probably because I don't get any respect. You always think the worst of me so why try to prove you wrong anymore? Plus I already have a job lined up at BPD."

"We do not always think the worst of you."

"Oh, and how do you already have a job lined up, Janie?" Frank cut in.

"I know people. I'm friends with someone that's already in there and they gave me a good rec, all I need to do is graduate. Oh and I may be coming home late from school most days. I got a geek tutoring me for math. Now, can I go shower or am I going to have to stand here for the rest of the night?"

"Geek? Didn't I teach you to treat others as you'd like to be treated. For God's sake, Janie, I hope you're being nice to that tutor."

"That is if she's really even got a tutor." Tommy added from his spot on the couch, where he was watching TV with his pops.

Frank Sr. smacked him over the head. "If Janie says she has a tutor, I believe 'er." Tommy just mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I'm about the only one that is nice to her. She's a beautiful geek. If you met her you'd understand." Jane then walked passed her mother and headed for her room to get ready for her shower.

"I think she's talking about Maura Isles, Ma." Frankie cut in from his spot in the living room, glancing back at Angela. "She's really, really freaking smart and pretty but a bit awkward."

Angela raised a brow. "Maura Isles? Daughter of Constance and David Isles?" She questioned with wide eyes. "Those people have riches beyond our imagination."

"Whaat? Really?" Frankie asked. "I had no idea."

"Hey, Janie, you should date Maura and actually stick with her long enough to get some good presents out of her." Tommy yelled and chuckled, earning himself another smack from his father.

Jane had over heard the conversation and rolled her eyes at Tommy's comment. She could use Maura for her money to get herself an apartment. She was tempted to do just that, but her morals had to draw a line somewhere.

"I swear, you can't tell we raised these children with any morals sometimes." Angela said before heading back to the kitchen.

Tommy snickered and Frankie rolled his eyes. Once Jane was out of the bathroom, the older of the two boys ran over to her. "Hey, Jane, do you think Maura could tutor me too? I need some help with my science class and I know she's really good with that stuff."

Jane shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not her but I'm sure she would consider it." She took a breath and sighed. "Frankie... I'm moving out after Christmas. I've got enough money saved up to last me until I get a job. I can't take living here anymore. I can't be who I want to be."

Frankie's shoulders slumped a bit but he nodded. "I understand. I know Ma and Pop haven't been easy to get along with lately but I'm really gonna miss you. Tommy is just a pain in the ass."

Jane smiled. "You can come visit whenever you want, buddy."

"I will. I may even cramp your style a bit and stay overnight sometimes." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave ya alone now. Would you mind asking Maura if she could tutor me, or would you rather I just ask? I just thought maybe it'd be better if you did since you two are talking now."

"I'll ask her and see." She smiled and pushed him off her bed. "Alright kid, I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning."

**Well, you learned a few new things about Jane. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch time, Jane took her new normal seat in front of Maura. "Hey you."

Maura looked up at the jock and smiled brightly. "Hi, Jane. So how'd your evening go after I left you?" She smirked.

"I'm sure you don't want to know the details." She chuckled. "But it went well until I got home. How was the rest of your night?"

"Mine was quiet. I started reading up on this new study that says..." Maura cut herself off then. "Nevermind. I don't want to bore you. Anyways, I'm glad you had a good evening for the most part. What happened when you got home if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, you can tell me. Doesn't bore me a bit." She smiled and then shrugged. "Eh parents not liking the person I went out with. No worries, I'll be moving out after Christmas and after I graduate, I'm getting a job at BPD."

"Sounds like you already have everything planned out. I have to say, I admire you for taking on the responsibilities of an adult so soon, but I wish you and your parents were on better terms. So you want to become a police officer? What inspired that decision?"

"I've always admired what they do. Helping and saving lives. I would really like to become a detective one day, but I know that's a long way away." She chuckled. "Oh! I meant to tell you, you have a new client that wants to take you up on tutoring for science."

"You're certainly athletic enough to meet the physical demands. And you seem to have the ability to empathize so that'll help when you're working with victims. I think you'll be very good at the job." Maura smiled. "Oh? Who is it?"

"Thanks and my brother Frankie. He wanted me to ask you if you could help him out."

"You're welcome." Maura smiled. "Sure. I could do back to back tutoring if that'd work best with your schedules."

Jane smiled. "Whatever will work for you, Maur. I don't want either one of us to become a burden or anything."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm glad to help. How about we stagger days? And then, if either of you need any extra help, I can provide it after the normal tutoring session." She replied.

"You rock." Jane smirked and took a bite of her burger then gagged a little. "This food sucks. Standing up she held out her hand. "C'mon. Lets go."

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as she took Jane's hand and stood, following the brunette. "We're not supposed to leave campus for lunch."

"I know, but they'll never know. Today you're going to break a rule or two. Don't worry I'll bring you back after we eat if you want okay?" Jane grinned. "Ever ride on a motorcycle?"

Maura pondered the situation for a moment before nodding. She didn't want to be completely boring, especially when she'd started to make a friend. "Okay. I didn't know you owned a bike. I've never been on one."

"I do. It's great on gas. 90mpg." She grinned and showed her to a black and red Ninja and handed Maura the helmet. "I'd rather protect that big brain of yours than mine." She smiled and got on before putting her hair in a bun and holding out her hand to help Maura on. "Just put your arms around me and feet on the bars. Hang on tight."

"My brain isn't actually any larger than yours. Intelligence is measured partially by what percentage of our brain we use. Despite its mass, there's a lot of unused space up there." Maura spewed, then biting her bottom lip to stop herself. She put the helmet on without another word and then climbed on back, wrapping her arms around Jane.

Jane chuckled and patted Maura's thigh before revving and taking off, speeding toward the Dirty Robber. Sure they weren't old enough to drink yet but Jane had a connection in there that would allow them to come in. Sitting down in a booth she smiled. "They have the best burgers."

Maura almost asked if they were even allowed in but then saw Jane smile in greeting at one of the bartender's. "Does he let you in here often?" She asked, grabbing one of the menus and taking a look.

"Oh yeah, he just doesn't let me drink. I already tried that." Jane chuckled

Maura laughed and looked up at the brunette. "Are you going to be a crooked cop, Jane Rizzoli?" She teased with an arched brow. "You seem to have a blatant disregard for the law despite wanting to serve it."

Jane laughed. "Hey whatever gets the job done." She smirked. "So, if you have fun on this lunch break with me, how about you and I play hooky for the rest of the day, hm?"

"I've never played hooky before. I don't want to get in trouble." Maura Isles had a perfect GPA, attendance record and disciplinary file to manage. Not to mention her parents would filet her alive if she got caught. "I know that makes me sound really dull." Maura the Bore-A. Yeah, she hated the nickname.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught. I'll take care of ya." She smiled and pushed the menu toward Maura. "Pick out what you want."

Maura trusted Jane, and so she nodded. "Okay. I'm putting my trust in you." She smiled and then looked down to take another glance at the menu, ordering a grilled chicken sandwich when the waitress came over.

"Now, we have all day together, but I'm making this day about you. So, tell me doc, what would you like to do first after we leave here?"

Maura really wanted to pick something both she and Jane could enjoy, but she didn't know Jane well enough to immediately determine what that would be. She certainly concluded it wouldn't be a museum or science center. "Well, there are some stores and artsy areas in Dorchester I've been wanting to check out. It'd be nice to have someone to do so with."

"Alright, consider it checked out." Jane grinned and took a sip of her drink. "So tell me something I don't know about yourself."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, but okay. Hmm..." Maura thought for a moment before answering. "I lived in France for a couple of years as I went to school. My parents eventually brought me back home and thought they'd send me to public school to try it out."

"So your family must be rich to be traveling like that." She said, knowing that they were.

Maura nodded. "They are well off. They both love to travel and thought I'd enjoy some time to myself in France while they did so."

"They left you alone?" Jane furrowed her brows.

Maura gave a one shoulder shrug. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it? Are you alone now?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Maura nodded. "Yes. Unless you count the maid."

"I don't count the maid. Maura... if you ever need a crazy ass family to keep you company mine's available." She mentioned. "What about Christmas? Will your family be home for that at least?"

"They should be back for Christmas, but thank you, Jane." Maura smiled. "It's kind of you to offer up your family, even if they drive you a little nuts."

Jane smiled. "Well if they aren't, I'm picking you up and bringing you to my place." She smirked. "In fact, when I finally leave the nest... why don't you and I become roomies? I'm sure you're a neat freak and I could use one of those."

"Really?" Maura asked. With Jane's nod, she continued. "I am set to graduate early and I could always use some roommate experience before I go off to college. It'd be nice to do so with someone I know. So sure. I'll room with you and keep you in check." She smiled.

"Then you are up for a challenge if you plan to try and keep me in check." She grinned and thanked Billy when he brought over the food.

Maura laughed and together they ate amongst light conversation. Afterward, they headed off to Dorchester and walked along the shops in its heart, each offering something different. From arts stores to clothing stores to even 'adult' stores.

Jane looked around in the adult store they had wandered in a smirked. "You're not a virgin are ya, Maur?"

"I haven't been away in a convent, Jane." Maura replied as the clerk winked at her. Walking over to the jock quickly, she stopped to see what she'd found interest in.

Jane held up a pair of cuffs. "Thinking I could get to using these a little sooner than expected."

Maura smirked and grabbed a hold of a 'police baton' to show Jane. "Might as well go all out and make those girls of yours behave." Getting comfortable with the athlete, Maura was getting a little looser socially, not as worried about being prim and proper as taught.

Jane grinned. "Look at you. I like this side." She smirked before pulling the girl closer by the waist. "Ever been with a girl that was excellent at pleasuring you?" Jane asked, her breath on Maura's lips, before smirking.

There was a flutter in Maura's stomach as her eyes involuntarily fell upon Jane's lips, their bodies now flush together. "No." She whispered.

"You should try it sometime, smartypants." Jane smirked, flashing her dimples before stepping back. She ran her fingers over one of the hanging dildos and chuckled. "I always thought that if you can't satisfy a woman with your fingers without the use of a toy, then you should just stay straight."

The pounding heart, the butterflies in her stomach, Maura quickly realized she was slightly aroused by her new friend, who just happened to also be very, very attractive. Trying to push that sensation away, Maura focused her attention elsewhere. "Bisexual women may enjoy alternating, though I do agree that if all a woman wants is a dildo then she should probably just stick to men."

"Agreed" Jane smiled. "I don't ever use these things, so I make sure that my fingers are like magic." She looked over to her friend and chuckled. "You're blushing. Something I said?"

"No." Maura said, immediately beginning to break out in hives, the blonde blushing even more as she bolted for the door. "Just need some air!" Damn her inability to lie without consequence.

Jane followed her out and gently placed her hand on Maura's back. "You okay? If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry. I was just having a bit of fun."

"No, you're fine. It's just..." Maura took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. "I can't lie without breaking into hives and... well... I'd rather not discuss what I was lying about at this time."

"You can't lie? Well isn't that a win/loose situation." Jane smiled and cupped her face in her hands. "Just breathe. I won't pry about what it was you were lying about."

"Lose for me, win for everyone else." Maura replied as she looked into Jane's eyes, calmed by her touch. "I'm okay now. Sorry."

"Exactly, but don't worry, I won't take advantage of you." She smiled and dropped her hands. "Anywhere else you would like to go?"

"Thank you." Maura smiled, already missing Jane's touch and wanting to kick herself for it. "There's no where in particular I'd like to go. Why don't you decide our next location."

"Okay... how about we race a couple of go-carts?" She asked with a smirk and a raise of her brow

Maura grinned. "Sure. I've never been go carting before. It could be fun."

"Oh it will be fun." Jane smirked.

Once there and seated in their carts, Jane revved the engine. "Don't expect me to go easy on ya, blondie."

"I don't accept charity anyways. You, Jane Rizzoli, are going down." Maura smirked, revving her engine and speeding off when the light turned green.

"Haha."She laughed then sped up to Maura, bumping into the back of her cart. "Gah you're so slow! C'mon grandma!"

"Hey!" Maura yelled, squinting over at Jane. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, copper!" She managed to pull ahead and beat the jock, gloating afterwards with a little victory dance.

"Okay only because your dance is so cute I won't be a sore loser." Jane grinned then fist bumped Maura after showing her how. "Good job."

"Thank you." Maura smiled proudly. "So what's next on our agenda? Tired of me yet?"

"Not hardly." Jane grinned. "How about we get ready for a party Imma take you to tonight?"

"YOU actually want to take ME to a party? You have seen me in social interactions, correct? I do believe I was called pretty but weird right in front of you."

"Yeah. I want you to be my plus one." She smiled. "One of my friends is throwing it tonight and there is drinking involved but you don't have to... I will but I'll stop in time to sober up before we head home "

"Or I could always drive us home." Maura added with a smile. "Either way, I'm in." It's not like she got invited to a lot of parties, and it might be good to get familiar with such a setting before college.

"You don't know how to drive a motorcycle and you don't have a license for one. Plus you can't drive drunk. And I plan to get you drunk." Jane smirked and headed over to the cycle and got on. "C'mon doc."

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of us switching your bike for my car for the evening. And how'd this situation go from me not having to drink if I don't want to getting drunk?" Maura asked with the arch of a brow and the hint of a smirk before she put the helmet on, climbed on back, and wrapped her arms around Jane.

"Well you don't have to if you don't wanna. But it would be hellafun. Plus i would love to experience drunk Maura Isles."

**Woo! Third chapter up already lol **

**So learned a lil about Maura. Wonder how she'll be at this party. ;)**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gahlee! All these reviews and faves/follows are what's really driving me to upload faster :D**

**Enjoy!**

Todd's party was already hopping when they got there that evening, most of the jocks and cheerleaders, along with all the other popular kids, already on their second or third or fifth drink. When Todd saw Jane, he yelled her name and came running, lifting her in a bear hug. "Rizzoli, finally!" He saw Maura and flashed a charming smile. "I see you brought the good stuff."

Jane laughed and hugged him back. "But of course, did you expect any less of me?" She smirked then put her hand on Maura's back to lead her in.

"No, of course not." Todd grinned. "So can I get you ladies something to drink? Maura?"

****The blonde turned to the cute football player and nodded. "Sure."

****He nodded and looked at Jane. "Rizzoli, want something?"

"A beer to start off with would be great. Thanks man."

Todd slipped off to get their drinks and Maura stuck close to Jane.

Jane turned to Maura and smiled. "See? Seems like you're already fitting in. Stick with me and I'll have you popular in just a couple weeks."

"I don't really care about being popular, though. And I'm only fitting in because I haven't really talked to anyone yet." She chuckled, taking the drink Todd handed her when he got back and thanking him.

"Here you go, buddy." He said as he handed Jane a beer, taking a sip of his own. "So I noticed you weren't in history, Janie. Where'd ya skip to this time?"

"Skipped school, got lunch with Maur at the Robber then did a little shopping before racing some go-carts. You know, not much." She chuckled and took a sip of her own beer and smiled down at Maura.

"Not much my ass. Damn. You two made a few hours into an entire day." Todd commented, Maura smiling back at the brunette. "So you're gonna stick around for awhile tonight and get drunk with me, right, Rizzoli?"

"We'll see how tonight goes but it won't be anything less than a total blast."

"Of course." Todd smiled before winking at Maura and walking off to join some of his other friends.

Jane chuckled and looked at Maura again. "Have some drinks, I'll take care of ya and I'll make sure no one else does." She smiled.

****Maura nodded and stepped closer to Jane as more partygoers walked by. "Okay. Just don't let me do anything too embarrassing if I do become intoxicated."

"Oh don't worry. Can't have you embarrassing me now, can I?" Jane grinned. "C'mon you." She lead her into the dance room of the house and started chugging her beer to loosen up a bit before she started dancing.

Maura bit her lip and followed Jane, really worried now that she would embarrass the athlete since she wasn't all that great at picking up on sarcasm. She too finished her drink and set the empty cup aside to dance with the oldest Rizzoli.

Todd brought over a couple shots and Jane slammed hers down and she winked at Maura. "One quick gulp down the gullet. It's not that bad."

Maura tilted her head and arched a brow that said 'seriously' before sighing and lifting the glass to her lips. "Her goes nothing, right?" She threw it back and definitely made a face that had Todd cracking up. "Don't worry, Princess, we'll have you drinking like a pro in no time." He handed them both another drink and then took off into the crowd again.

Jane laughed and shook her head. "You feeling it yet?" She asked with a smirk as she sipped her new drink. "Alright you, lets get some dancing going." She took her hand and pulled her into a dance that matched the music.

Maura drank a good chunk of her new glass and nodded her head. "A little bit." She said loudly over the boom of the music. She observed those around her for dancing tips since she'd only been taught ballroom dances and managed to fit in pretty well being a quick learner. The dance floor was packed and soon a guy accidentally bumped into the blonde, pushing her up against Jane. "I'm sorry. It's just a little crowded in here."

Jane smiled and kept her close. "It's okay. Slow song is on now anyway." Throughout the night the pair drank and danced and made the party even more of a blast together. Eventually they became too intoxicated to walk any longer and decided to sit on the couch.

And Todd, of course, found himself sitting in between them, his arms wrapped around their shoulders. "Every man's dream. To be between two beautiful women." He chuckled, clearly intoxicated.

"Yeah? Well this is all your getting, punk." Jane chuckled loosely. "I'm done drinking for the night, I got to sober up before I take Maura home."

"With the amount of alcohol you drank tonight, it's going to be awhile." Maura slurred a bit, Todd laughing.

"Damn. Even drunk she's a brain."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment." Maura said as she looked up at him drunkenly.

"Oh it's a compliment, sexy." He looked back to Jane. "You both could crash here."

"I might just take you up on that, Toddie. But, I'll stay close to Maura to prevent your dirty hands and anyone else's from touching her."

"I'm hurt, Jane, that you think so little of me." Todd said covering his heart. "I wouldn't take advantage of Maura like that." He stood then to start following another pretty thing. "But do as you like."

"I've seen you do it, kind sir." Jane raised her brow then moved over to sit beside Maura. "Feeling okay?"

Maura pulled her legs up onto the couch, kind of curling into a ball as she leaned against the back of the couch, nodding. "Mmhm. I'm feeling pretty good, actually."

Jane smiled brightly. "We're staying here tonight. Neither one of us can drive." Jane then laid back. One leg on the couch, her shin against Maura's thigh as her other foot rested on the floor. "C'mere" Jane opened her arms for Maura to lay down on her.

Maura did just that, crawling forward so that her cheek was resting against Jane's chest, her arms at the brunette's sides. "I'd like to say your nice and comfy but you seem to be more lean muscle then anything." She mumbled.

"Used to not be this way. I used to be pudgy. They called me RolyPolyRizzoli." She sighed. "So I used to be in your shoes, it's why I'm not a bully." Jane's hand moved up Maura's back and into her hair, playing with it.

"Kids can be so mean. I'm sure you were beautiful then, too." Maura said as she spotted a sliver of bare skin between Jane's shirt and jeans, running her finger over it. "I'm glad you turned out to be nice. I really had fun today."

Jane whimpered slightly at the tickle. "Mm Me too Maur. We should hang out this weekend." She suggested with a yawn to follow.

Maura found herself wanting to explore that skin, tempted to just lift Jane's shirt and follow up with her lips against muscled flesh. But she denied that urge and closed her eyes tight, trying to think of other things. "Yeah, we should hang out."

"I like you Maura. You're different than what I expected." She smiled. Her heart picking up pace with ever stroke from the girls finger against her skin.

"What were you expecting?" Maura asked as she looked up at Jane, resting her chin on the jock's chest gently. Her finger had gotten a little more brazen, slipping under the fabric of Jane's shirt.

Jane bit her lip back when she felt Maura's fingers. "Someone very naive and not really outgoing and quiet. But you're not. At least not with me."

"I may be a bit naive compared to you and your friends, but I've never really been quiet. Sometimes I have a problem shutting up." She chuckled. "No filter, remember? And I feel like I can just be me around you without worrying too much about what you think."

"Yeah, I kinda like the no filter." Jane smiled. "Its about time someone in my life just said what was on their mind instead of hiding things." She moaned softly. "Maur, if your hand keeps going up, I may not be able to control myself."

"I like the nickname you've given me, the way you say it." Maura said a little huskily. While she didn't have a filter, she certainly had self-restraint and it was lacking at the moment due to all the alcohol intake. She just pushed her hand along a little more, feeling the muscle that was there for herself. "Maybe I wouldn't mind if you lost control."

Jane hummed lightly, her breathing became heavier, her pupils dilated. "Mm, you are so beautiful, Maur. You're my first real friend in a very long time, I-I don't want to fuck that up."

Maura pulled her hand away then and rested her cheek against Jane's chest once more. "You're the first real friend I've had in a very long time, too, Jane. I don't want to ruin that or make it awkward. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled and kissed her head. "I just respect you too much to get a night out of you then leave. Because lets face it, I don't ever stick around."

"Maybe you'd stick around if it was me." Maura said drowsily, already beginning to drift off. "There will be someone someday you'll want to stay for."

Jane thought about those words until she finally passed out on the couch with Maura still on top of her.

Fourteen missed calls from both her Ma and Pop when she woke up. "Shit." She whispered but put her cell back in her pocket, carefully, not wanting to wake the girl on top of her whom she discovered was Maura.

Maura was still sound asleep on top of the jock, the blonde's ear pressed to Jane's heartbeat that kept her calm and relaxed. They were pressed pelvis to pelvis, Maura between Jane's legs, but still had all their clothing on. An indicator nothing had likely occurred between them.

She looked around and didn't see anyone awake yet so taking a breath the brunette closed her eyes again and fell right back asleep.

They slept on the couch together for another hour or so before Todd came in, talking loudly. "Wakey, wakey time, ladies. I need you off my couch before my parents get home."

Jane jumped slightly, then wrapped her arms around Maura a bit tighter. "Alright alright." She looked down at the sleeping beauty and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey you. Time to get up. We have to hurry."

"Hmm?" Maura slowly roused, lifting her head and looking up at Jane still half asleep. "Are we still at Todd's?" She had the hangover from hell.

Jane smiled. "Yeah. We have to leave. Where are your keys? I'll drive you home and stay with you to make sure you're okay." When they got up and grabbed her keys, Jane could see that Maura was stumbling. Todd was still rushing them out. "Alright, Maur, up you go." The jock picked the geek up in her arms and carried her out to the Lexus and set Maura inside then got in herself and drove back to the Isles residence.

"For as lean as you, you're quite strong." Maura mumbled as she slouched in her seat, her stomach churning. The last thing she wanted to do was get sick in front of the gorgeous athlete. "I had fun at the party. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well I didn't get lean and strong by starving myself." Jane smiled and patted Maura's knee. "You're welcome. We should do it again sometime. You were getting good looks all night. I'm curious to see if you're a little more popular come monday." The brunette smiled and then soon pulled into the driveway. "Get your house key." She said handing her the keys. Once Maura had, Jane came around and picked the blonde up again and carried her inside once Maura opened the door.

"I don't really care if I'm popular or not. Not being called weird or Maura the Bore-A would be just fine." Maura replied before grabbing her keys. She was about to protest being carried again, not wanting to be a burden on Jane, but once she had her arms around the brunette's neck and was leaning against her, opted not to. Once she was on the couch she looked up at Jane. "Go ahead and make yourself at home."

"I sure will. I'm planning on making you some coffee with a side of asprin. Just tell me where everything is and I'll get it done."

"Some water, too. All that alcohol intake can be dehydrating and it'll help flush out our systems." Maura then leaned back on the couch and pointed to a cabinet. "The coffee's up there along with some filters. Asprin is in the bathroom, above the sink."

"Okay." Once Jane got the coffee started she walked back over to Maura with a glass of water. "I drink a lot so I stopped getting hangovers as bad." Walking into the bathroom she whistled in surprise. "Damn, your bathroom is bigger than my whole bedroom!" She called out then found the asprin and walked it into the living room where Maura sat.

Maura took the glass and thanked Jane before taking a sip. "How much is a lot?" She asked of her alcohol habit, then chuckling lightly when she heard Jane's comment about the bathroom. "Like I said, well off." Maura took the asprin, popped it in her mouth and washed it down with the water. "Thank you. So have your parents tried contacting you or did they already know you'd be out for the night?"

"A LOT." She enunciated with a chuckle. "Uh yeah, about fifteen times they tried to get in contact with me. I'm sure they called the local authorities by now." Jane smirked. "I better call them so they don't burn down the town." Plopping down on the couch, Jane dialed her mother's number and didn't have to wait long for the older Rizzoli to pick up.

"Yes, I don't think it'd look good for your job prospect if the police were called on you." Maura grinned, taking another sip of her water as she watched Jane over the rim of her glass.

Angela was furious. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, where the hell are you!? We tried calling you last night, this morning. Do you want to push your mother to an early grave? Because that's what you're doing to me."

"Look I'm sorry Ma. I was out with Maura last night, having a movie marathon and we fell asleep. We just woke up. I'll be home later."

Maura arched her brow at Jane's lie, Angela continuing her interrogation. "You're with Maura Isles right now? At her house? So if I call her parents, they'll say you're there?"

"I'm at Maura's house right now but if you call her parents they won't even know who I am. They aren't exactly in the country right now."

"So there's no supervision there? Oh dear lord, please do not corrupt that girl. Frankie said she's really nice, a bit awkward, but nice. Don't drag her into that group of friends of yours."

"What's wrong with my group of friends Ma?" She asked with a snap to her voice. "And what the hell is so wrong with me?" She asked sitting up with furrowed brows.

"You used to stay out of trouble, focus on your sports. But now you go out drinking with your buddies, sleeping with a bunch of girls. Don't think I don't know what goes on. I've heard other parents whispering. And your friends are the source of all of it. A no good bunch."

"Ma, I'm passing all of my classes with Bs or higher except for Math and I'm taking care of that. Sports are important to me but when I have my free time I do as I want. I'm an adult now."

"You may think you're an adult, but you're still a kid, Jane. A teenager. And you often think with your hormones rather than your brain. I know you're still a good student, but you've had two detentions in less than two weeks and have been skipping classes. It's frustrating for us."

"Well close your eyes and ears. Better yet; how 'bout I movie out?"

Maura's eyes got big, the blonde trying not to listen but overhearing some.

"Oh yeah? And where exactly do you plan to live?" Angela asked.

"I"ve got enough money to find a place and keep it up til I get a job."

"Well fine then. You can just come grab your stuff real quick and head out." Angela snapped.

"Awesome." Jane snapped her phone closed and threw it against the back of the couch. "Seems I'm moving out today."

"I'm sorry that conversation didn't go well." Maura said softly. "If you need a place to stay for a while, before you find your own, you can stay here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."

"I'm sure. It'd be nice to have some company. I imagine my parents wouldn't even know you'd moved in. They're always gone or too busy to notice that sort of thing." She said quietly.

Jane smiled sweetly then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." She smirked, remembering a glimpse of last night when Maura's hands moved up her shirt. "And I promise I wont bring any girls over here."

"That sounds good to me. I could do without the cries of ecstasy bouncing through these halls." She grinned at the brunette, not remembering a good chunk of last night herself.

"Oh afraid you would want to get in on the action and you scream my name?" Jane asked, moving closer only to get up. "How about I make us some lunch."

Maura wet her lips unconsciously, her eyes becoming a bit darker as Jane moved closer. She didn't answer the question because she knew she'd breakout lying about it. "Lunch sounds good right about now."

Jane had found herself wanting to kiss the blonde but knew she shouldn't. It would ruin what she had going with her. Something she didn't want to loose. After a few minutes she walked back out with two sandwiches in hand and a couple cups of tea. "Here ya go, sweetie."

Maura took the plate and one of the teas before whispering a thanks and patting the spot next to her on the couch. Together, the two found something they could both enjoy a TV.

Jane put her arm on the back of the couch over Maura's shoulders. This was nice. Jane hadn't made a true friend in so long and she was worried she'd fuck it all up.

After lunch, Maura showered to feel a bit better and threw on some yoga pants before retaking her seat next to Jane. They sat on the couch most of the day as the geek recovered from her hangover, the two going back and forth between chatting and comfortable silence. That evening, Jane got a call from Todd.

"Yo, Rizzoli, a bunch of us, including Stacy, are going to a movie. You in?"

"Stacy? Uh yeah I'm in." A smile was heard in her voice. What time?" Once she got the time, Jane hung up and looked over at Maura. "Wanna actually watch a movie on the big screen? Though its not much bigger than this monster of a tv." The jock laughed.

"I'd be up for a movie." Maura replied, though she figured it wouldn't be a movie she'd normally watch. "My TV is not that big." She laughed. "So Stacy's going to be there, huh? You can lay on the charm." She smiled. "You sure you don't actually like like her?" She asked, having seen the smile. A part of Maura hoped her friend liked Stacy so maybe she'd stay in one place for a time. Another part of her was jealous at the possibility that Jane liked Stacy.

"She's just..." Jane sighed with a smirk on her face. "She's on my list. My 'To Do' list. Stacy's straight so I can't actually expect anything other than one night." She shrugged. "But on the up side my list keeps on growing."

Maura chuckled at the 'To Do' list part, but didn't necessarily think of that growing list as a good thing. "Have you thought about just finding one or two friends with benefits that you really like? And when I say like, I mean 'is good in bed.'"

"Well Alex and I have been going at it for a few weeks now but she's the only one really. I try not to let people get attached which is only one reason why my clothes never come off."

"So you're not receiving any pleasure from these rendezvous'? Doesn't that build up more tension than relieve? Why have so many encounters?" Maura asked, baffled. She wouldn't want to leave Jane hanging.

"I... it's complicated, really. But I get my pleasure from theirs. I make it a goal to get the girls to scream my name and that's what actually gets me off. I-I have issues with letting anyone actually touch me let alone see me. That's something that comes from the past that needs to stay in the past."

"Well at least you are getting something out of it. But, Jane, if you don't address what happened in the past, you'll never be able to move forward. And while you find pleasure in other's pleasure, just imagine what a good lover could do for you."

"I don't really care about what they can do for me. I just have fun pleasing others. I guess you could say it's a hobby." She shrugged as she looked down, remembering what Brian did.

Maura watched Jane closely and took a deep breath before speaking again, not wanting to push too much and ruin a budding friendship. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, Jane. I'm not going to judge or run around telling everyone, anyone, what happened."

Jane looked over at Maura and forced a weak smile. "Thank you." Leaning back on the couch, she sighed. "I should go to the house and grab some of my stuff, but I really don't want to deal with them right now."

"Then save it for later. Or perhaps your brother could bring over some items for you." Maura suggested, pulling her legs up on the couch as she leaned into the corner looking at Jane.

Jane shrugged. "I could."

Looking into the eyes of the blonde girl, Jane stared momentarily. Maura was beautiful and kind. You didn't find that often. Especially in high school. Isles was worth keeping as a friend and Jane made a pact with herself not to screw it all up.

"We should probably start getting ready for that movie." Maura said, starting to move. "And I imagine you'd like to shower and change into something fresh first. I'm a bit shorter and curvier but I'm sure I could find something for you to borrow."

"If you have a tanktop i can use I'll just wear my own jeans." Jane said and stood up, following Maura to the bedroom.

The moment they walked in Jane walked up right behind Maura and when the blonde turned, Rizzoli pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top, kissing Maura like there was no tomorrow. Jane shook the daydream out of her head and stood by the door waiting patiently.

Maura grabbed a shirt from one of her dressers and then walked back to Jane, handing it over. "It might be a bit baggy on you, but under that leather jacket of yours, I don't think anyone will notice."

Jane smiled and took the shirt. "Thanks. Towels are in the bathroom right?" SHe asked and once she got nod, Jane headed for a shower. Coming back out fifteen minutes later she had dressed and walked to the couch. "Wanna get some dinner first?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to get dinner with your friends." Maura said as she stood, her clothes and hair as impeccable as always. "But we could grab dinner beforehand if you'd prefer."

"I prefer dinner with you. You don't embarrass me." Jane smirked then held out her hand. "C'mon, we'll take my bike."

"Don't embarrass you? What exactly do your friends do to you at dinner?" Maura laughed and then took Jane's hand, standing with her. They walked out to her bike together and once the helmet was on, Maura climbed on the bike and let Jane take her wherever the brunette wanted.

**Woo! 3 chapters uploaded in one day?! Thats a record for us. Lol**

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready for this chapter ;)**

The jock took Maura to a nicer restaurant and walked in arm in arm. "Thought you would like this place better than the bars I've taken you to." She smirked. "Oh and I'm going to buy you a helmet tomorrow. I have a feeling you'll be riding with me a lot."

"I actually really liked the Dirty Robber." Maura smiled over at Jane as they walked in. "But I do appreciate the gesture. I've only heard good things about this one." Maura continued as the hostess led them to a table. "And if I'm going to be riding with you a lot, I can go ahead and buy a helmet. You need your money for the apartment."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura's seat out for her. "Okay, then dinner is on me tonight." She sat down across from Maura. "So when I find a place are you moving in then or waiting a bit?"

"You don't have to do that." Maura turned her attention to then and thanked the water as he poured each of them a glass of water. Then she looked over at the jock again. "If you need the financial help I can move in immediately. Don't really have any parents to object at the moment."

"It's not so much as financial help as it is good company." Jane smiled and took a sip of the water. "So if you want to move in immediately, please feel free."

"Oh I"m sure you'll have company." Maura smirked before taking a drink of her water. "But actually having someone to talk to, well, I'll be there. Whenever you decide to move." The waiter came back then and once they'd made their orders, Maura spoke to Jane again. "So have you looked around any yet?"

"I saw a cheap place but since you'll be living with me I figured you wouldn't want to live in a rat's nest so I decided to dump that place." Jane chuckled.

Maura laughed and shook her head. "Yes, not my preference. I'd prefer a place that isn't infested with rats or roaches and that we won't be robbed in."

"Well how about I let you pick out a place? You have good taste and I want you to be comfortable, but I get the bigger room. I'm going to need it." Jane winked.

Maura took another drink of water and smiled. "All right. I'll find us something nice for a good deal. And you, my dear womanizer, can have the larger room."

Once dinner was over, the two made their way to the movie theater, Todd and the others waiting outside.

Jane walked up and shook Todd's hand in a way they only did it. "What's up?" She questioned

Seeing Stacy and her breath hitched.

"Not much, home slice." Todd responded, grinning when Jane spotted Stacy.

"Hey Stacy." Rizzoli gave a smile then looked at the rest of the group. "You all remember Maura."

"Hi, Jane." Stacy smiled and glanced over at Maura. "Yeah, you're in our science class. And you're kind of a genius, right?"

"Technically yes. But it only takes 130 points to be classified as such."

"Only?" Stacy asked. "Todd, Devin and Wyatt here don't have 130 combined."

"They barely have fifty." Jane said with a chuckle and that earned a laugh from the girls and a playful shove from Todd. "Alright let's get the tickets and head inside." Once seated Jane had Stacy to her left and Maura on her right. Heaven.

They were watching a scary movie so of course all the girls, minus Jane and Maura, were jumping or letting out little screams. Stacy buried her face in Jane's shoulder at one point. "How are you not getting freaked out?"

Jane smirked using this time to be smooth. "Because I have a beautiful girl that is allowing me to protect her from the scary zombies." She said looking at Stacy with almost lustful eyes.

"I imagine you'd be pretty good in a real zombie apocalypse. You seem like the type to think quick on your feet and be able to fight your way out of just about any situation." Stacy smirked.

Maura was, quite frankly, amazed how easily the girls fell at Jane's feet.

"Mhm. And say you came across me, covered in zombie blood, after a long hard day of slaying would you reward me with a kiss?" She asked biting her bottom lip slightly. "And since I'm protecting you right now...?"

Stacy leaned in close, their lips not far apart as she glanced down at Jane's. "Do you really think you deserve a kiss right now?"

"I do if you feel safe." She whispered right before Jane's lips pressed against hers. Soft and slow at first but became deeper as the seconds passed. Wyatt nudged Todd and pointed.

"Oh yeah." Todd whispered, both him and Wyatt watching the hot girl on girl action. Stacy and Jane were playing tonsil hockey when Maura slipped out, Todd hoping over his seat to follow her. "Not a fan of the view, huh?"

"Well I'm not particularly interested in it, but I just wanted to grab a quick snack."

Todd moved in front of her, walking backwards as he continued to talk. "How about I buy you something?"

Maura gave a polite smile but shook her head. "I'm fine, but thanks."

"So have you and Jane done any mattress tag yet?" he asked with a smirked "Because I would pay to see that."

"Mattress tag? Why would anyone ever restrict a game of tag to mattresses?" Maura asked seriously as she continued for the concession stand.

Todd laughed out loud. "It's not a game of tag really. It's just what we call fucking. Has Jane fucked you yet? Or even kissed you? I've heard just a make out session with her is explosive."

Maura was amazed by how crude the boys at this school could be. They definitely weren't like that in France. "No, Jane and I have not engaged in sexual activities. We haven't even kissed. We're just friends."

He chuckled. "Well I'm sure its coming soon because she can't resist a beauty like you for long. So when it does happen, promise me you'll stay straight. Because I'd like to show you what being with a real man can be like."

"I know what being with a real man is like so I'm perfectly fine with bypassing you. And while I've never been with a woman, I imagine it doesn't take a 'real,'" she said with emphasis, "man to please a lady. Jane seems to upping a lot of you."

After a few moments Jane realized Maura and Todd were both gone which made her worry. After excusing herself she walked into the front of the theatre and saw Todd advancing in her friend. Quickly she got between the two. "Todd, back off."

She didn't expect to see the brunette come out of the screening shortly later. "It's all right, Jane."

Jane knew how Todd could get when he was alone with a girl. Once he walked back into the theatre she turned to Maura and made sure she was okay. "Whatever you do make sure you are never alone with him, okay." Jane kissed her forehead. "Now you want a soda or anything?"

"I was just going to grab a snack." Maura's parents never took her to the movies. Not in a theater like this. She'd been to film festivals around the world and private screenings, but no place that served Twizzlers. "I can get it, though. You should get back in there with Stacy. And, Jane, why shouldn't I ever be alone with Todd?"

"Stacy can wait." Jane said then took a deep breath. "He just shouldn't be trusted. Todd likes to step over the line way to often. He's a nice guy but no girl should ever be alone with him unless they WANT sex."

"Stepping over the line often doesn't seem to coincide well with being a nice guy." Maura almost asked why Jane even hung out with him but snapped her mouth shut. "I'll just make sure to stay clear of him." She stepped around Jane and got in line.

"I know." She sighed. "You okay other than that? What did he say to you?"

"I'm okay." Maura said before turning to face Jane. Okay meant mediocre. That was an appropriate description of how she was feeling. "Oh and he was just curious if we'd had sex yet or not because he figured we would have by now. Then he said he'd like to show me what being with a real man is like afterward."

Jane raised her brow. The famous Rizzoli stare on her face. "He said that?" She was pissed. "Do you want to finish watching this movie? Because if not we can leave after I deal with something."

"Jane, I don't want you to get into a fight with him over me. You just got done saying he often crosses the line and I can handle his advances on my own. Let's just finish the movie with your friends and then you can drop me off at home if you want to go do your thing with Stacy."

"He's not allowed to speak to you like that." Her face softened. "Alright I'll behave for right now." she gave Maura a smile then stepped up to the counter with her. Once they were back in their seats Jane propped her feet on the chair in front if her.

Jane was already protective of Maura, and the future doctor liked that, but she also didn't want to make things awkward between friends. Retaking her seat, she opened her Twizzlers and offered some to Jane before Stacy leaned toward the jock.

"Back to protect me? Took you a while."

Jane winked at Maura and thanked her before turning to Stacy. "I am sorry I had to literally protect another. I'm back now. Miss me?"

Stacy glanced over at Maura quickly, getting a good idea of how Jane had to save her, and then looked back at the brunette, smiling. "Yeah, I sorta did."

Jane smirked and took her hand. "Wanna come with me?"

Wyatt was whispering 'do it, do it' and Stacy put her free hand over his face to shut him up and shove him away. "I do." She smiled before getting up and walking out of the aisle, the two having to move in front of Maura.

Jane was only gone about ten minutes but in that little bit of time she had Stacy screaming her name and gasping for breath. Another name scratched off the list. When they came back Wyatt smirked. "We heard you in here."

Stacy's cheeks grew a little red but then she just shrugged. "Oh well. It was totally worth having the entire theater hear us." She chuckled before making her way back through the aisle to retake her seat, Maura standing up so they could get through better but not bothering to look at either one of them.

Jane had wanted to spend the evening with Maura so in turn she went ahead and crossed Stacy off the list so she wouldn't have to drop the blond off then turn around and leave her. When the movie ended Jane walked out right behind Maura towards the bike.

It was a silent walk. Hearing Jane's name pour from another set of lips had affected the blonde in a way she didn't expect. To put it quite simply, it hurt, and the feeling was still eating at her. Putting on the helmet, she waited for Jane.

Jane got on in front of Maura and started the bike. Stacy trotted up to them and thanked Jane then kissed her lips slowly. A light smirk formed on the brunettes lips before she placed her hand on Maura's, making sure she was holding on tight. Jane then took off headed for the Isles house.

Maura was never more thankful for that helmet than at this moment, her face hidden from Stacy who waved goodbye to her before walking off to her car. Once they got back to her house, Maura handed the helmet over and then moved to unlock the front door. "I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. I'll show you the guest room first and you can make yourself at home."

Jane laid in the cushy guest bed and thought about the night. She got Stacy but couldn't help but feel she may have upset maura in the process and that bothered her. Normally, Jane wouldn't care much but this time she did. She cared about what Maura thought about her. Waking up early on Sunday morning the jock decided to make breakfast for the two of them out of what she could find. The smell just have woken Maura up because Jane could heard the padding of bare feet coming down the hall.

Maura had thrown on some yoga pants but was still in the spaghetti strap pajama shirt she'd worn to bed when she sat at the counter. "Breakfast smells really good." She said before slipping off her stool and reaching into the cabinet beside Jane for coffee mugs, setting one in front of her friend and then pouring herself a glass before reclaiming her seat.

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells." Jane smiled softly. "How'd you sleep?

"Well." Maura took a sip of her coffee. "You? Was the guest room comfortable enough?"

"It was very comfy. Thanks." Jane smiled. "Are we okay?"

Maura looked down at the liquid in her mug as she slipped her hands around the glass and nodded. "Of course."

Jane moved her hands over Maura's. "Are you sure? I'm sorry if what happened last night made everything weird. I had my reasons though. As screwed up as it was to have reasons for that."

Maura thought about all of Jane's guy friends and how they were hooping and hollering, how all of the girls were giggling as she sat there alone, listening to the girl she cared about pleasure another. She'd never felt the way she was feeling with Jane about anyone else. "It was just a little... awkward."

"I'm sorry, Maura. That'll never happen again. I just didn't want to have to drop you off then leave right after to meet her. I-I was hoping to spend the evening on the couch watching movies with you. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you. "

"Don't worry about it, Jane. If you want, we could have a movie day today." Maura said as she slipped her hands out from under the jock's.

"Okay. Yeah we could do that." she smiled and retreated her hands and made up a couple plates for them.

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence before Maura slipped off to take a shower. She reemerged dressed and primped, taking a seat on the couch beside Jane. "So what's first?"

"Well would yo like to go apartment shopping?" Jane asked. "Then get some lunch do so shopping and maybe go to the park or something."

Maura leaned over and grabbed her laptop, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Well, let's find a few online and then go take a look at them." They went through the listings, picked their favorites and then headed out for the day, stopping at closest one.

Jane walked in and looked around. She wasn't feeling it but wanted to know Mauras opinion about it first. Luckily they were on to the second one.

They looked at three others before one finally clicked. Walking around the living room, Maura smiled over at Jane. "I like this one."

"I do too. its nice and roomie " She smiled. "I think we found our place."

"I think so." Maura turned to the property manager. "We'll take it."

Sara nodded. "You got it, Miss Isles. I'll get the paperwork started. Just follow me."

Maura flashed a smile at Jane before following the other woman.

Jane grinned and followed the two and got the paperwork signed and it was theirs. Rizzoli shivered. "Such a cool feeling. We are now independent."

"You can come and go as you please now. No curfews to break and thus no fights resulting from such." Maura said as they walked out together. "It'll be really nice to have someone to talk to on a more regular basis. Would you like to go grab some lunch now?"

"Exactly!" Jane laughed then linked arms with her "Yes let's get some grub and celebrate. Then I'll go grab some drinks at the store. Christen our new place."

"I have a feeling it'll be christened in multiple ways before long." Maura chuckled. "So do you want to swing by your parents and grab some of your stuff before we start moving in?"

Jane grinned "That is very true." She took a breath. "Yeah we can. Um, if you want to avoid the drama my suggestion is to wait in the car."

Maura looked over at Jane and nodded. "That might be for the best."

When Jane did go in her parent's house, both Angela and Frank greeted her with frowns. "Oh, here to beg forgiveness? Or you here to get your stuff and go off on your own?" Mama Rizzoli asked.

"I don't beg. I"ve got to get my stuff. I've already signed the papers for a new apartment. And its damn nice." She walked passed them. Frank giving his wife a look of 'you better stop her'.

Jane went into her room and started grabbing suitcases and stuffing them with clothes she would need as well as her laptop. "Ma, I don't want to hear it."

"Janie, I didn't think you were serious." She walked around the bed to face Jane, her own tone becoming a little pleading. "Please don't do this. We want you to stay here with us. You're brothers do too. We just need to sit down as a family and talk things through."

"It's too late. You should have talked sooner. I'm tired of not getting any respect around here. You think I'm this horrible person but I'm not backing down. I've already signed the papers and I've already got a room mate."

"You've already signed the papers? Is it some crappy apartment in a shady part of town? Who's the roommate? Is it Alex?"

"I Just told you I signed the papers like five minutes ago and wow... you have no faith in me whatsoever." Jane slammed her suitcase closed. "No, it's in a nice part of town and its a gorgeous apartment and my roommate is Maura." Jane stormed out of her room and went for the front door.

"Maura Isles? I see how it's a nice apartment in a nice neighborhood then. Please tell me you're not just using the girl. It sounds like she deserves better than treatment like that." Angela said as she followed Jane.

Jane turned around to defend herself once again but then just shook her head in disbelief. "Wow..." Jane walked to the door slung it open and walked out towards the car. Tossing her bag in the backseat she got in the passenger side and slammed the door. "Just drive away."

Maura saw who she presumed to be Jane's father start to walk out the door but she looked back to the road and drove off as requested. The drive to Maura's, so she could grab her stuff, was a silent one. When they'd finally pulled up, she turned to Jane and spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Jane looked at Maura slightly. "I will be, I'm just pissed." She got out and walked to their new place together. "You don't think I'm using you, do ya?"

"No." Maura shook her head. "I don't. But am I missing something?" She asked as they carried their stuff in.

"Ma just thinks I'm using you. I'm not. I like you and I think you've become my best friend in a very short period of time."

"You're the first person at this school to try and befriend me. And I've had a lot of fun with you. You've become my best friend in a very short time, too, Jane." She dropped the items she was carrying on the kitchen counter.

Jane moved close to Maura and pulled the girl into a hug. "Whatever anyone tells you, I'll never hurt you."

"You might. But I'll know it wasn't on purpose." Maura replied as she hugged Jane back tightly, resting her cheek on the brunette's shoulder.

Jane held Maura for a few more seconds before letting go. She looked down at Maura's lips, tempted, so very tempted. However, Rizzoli resisted and stepped back. "So, lets go get some grub and bring back some drinks. This will be the only way I corrupt you." She grinned.

Maura noticed Jane's eyes and exactly where they went. She wanted, badly, for Jane to kiss her but didn't let her face show the disappointment when her friend didn't. "I don't know about that... Your bad language may end up corrupting me too." She grinned.

Jane smiled. "I don't think you're that corruptable." She smirked. "But then again I am known for getting people to do things they never thought they would."

Maura laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Their trip to the store involved Jane going for the junk food and Maura for the healthy aisles. It also included a bit of playful shoving and laughs as they argued over what was good and what wasn't. The liquor store was a little trickier.

Jane hand gotten a buggy full of beer and liquor and a couple bottles of wine.

"May I see your ID?" The clerk asked.

"Sure." Digging in her back pocket, Jane pulled out a nicely done fake ID. It said she was 22, because they question it more if your 21.  
Walking out with the blond and their bagged up alcohol, the brunette looked over at Maura and grinned. "Who's good?"

"I have to admit..." Maura started with the hint of a smile on her face. "You are good, Jane Rizzoli. I imagine there will be future parties in our apartment."

"Oh yeah. That is as long as it's okay with you." Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders as they walked to the car, grinning hugely at her.

"That's fine with me as long as nothing gets out of control. And you have to help me clean up the messes the day after." She scolded gently before grinning.

"Of course I will, as long as we don't have major hangovers... well as long as you don't. If you do, I'm faking mine so I don't have to clean alone." Rizzoli grinned as she helped put the drinks in the backseat.

Maura chuckled and once they got all the alcohol in the car, she slipped into the driver's seat and drove them back to the apartment, helping Jane carry everything in and get it in the fridge. "How about I cook us some dinner while you start unloading some of the other stuff in here?"

Jane smiled with a nod. "Sounds good to me."

After getting some of the other things situated, the jock grabbed a beer and stood in the kitchen with Maura, and leaned against the island. "Smells good in here, chef."

"Should taste just as good when I get through." Maura glanced over at Jane and smiled before turning her attention back to the food. "Would you mind pouring me a glass of wine?"

'I bet you taste as good as you smell.' Jane shook the thought the moment she finished the sentence. She couldn't believe, well she could believe what she thought. She is Jane Rizzoli after all. "I sure will." Walking over to the cabinet she took out a new wine glass and poured Maura some. Taking a sip before handing it over, Jane smiled. "You've got good taste."

"Thank you." Maura took the glass, swirled its contents and then took a sip. "Armand Roux, Verdillac. I first tasted it in France and it quickly became one of my favorites." She set the glass down and then help up a piece of the meat she was cooking to Jane's lips. "Let me know what you think of the sauce."

"I like how you say the name. You sound so proper." She grinned. Jane then took the piece of meat between her teeth, her lips brushing the tips of Maura's thumb and finger. "Mm" She hummed. "Maura... this is really good." Biting her lip back she took Maura's hand before the girl could wipe her digits clean. "I didn't get it all." She said before bringing the blonde's finger up to her lips and sucking it lightly then did the same with her thumb, swirling her tongue on both to make sure the red, thick liquid was off. "Mm so good." Rizzoli whispered.

"Well I did take French before I headed over there, but being in the native country helped touch up my accent." Maura smiled, then watching Jane as she savored the meat. She was just about to pull her hand away when Jane grabbed it. Arching a brow at the jock's next words, the blonde was not expecting her finger in Jane's mouth. And when it was inclosed in wet heat, Maura's mouth dropped. She had to bite her lip so she didn't make any noise when Jane swirled her tongue around her digits, the blonde's panties becoming soaked right at that moment. "Uh... glad you enjoyed it." She barely managed.

Jane could see the arousal and forced herself to stay back. To not take advantage. "Sorry... did I cross a line? They've become kinda blurry to me in the last year or so." However, the jock didn't stay back. Taking a step closer, faces very close together, she moved to the left and dipped her finger in the pan then brought it to Maura's lips. "We can be even."

Maura spoke again as Jane stepped closer, her breath on the brunette's face. "Why do I feel like you're not really sorry?" Their bodies brushed as Jane dipped her finger in the pan, sending pleasurable chills up Maura's spine, and the two locked eyes as the jock extended her finger. Maura didn't say another word, she just leaned forward and sucked Jane's finger off slowly.

Maura wasn't the only one with now damp underwear. Jane's breath hitched and a slight blush crept up. "Mm. See isn't it better off of someone?" She grinned. "And no, I'm not sorry."

**Boom!**

**Review! **

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Maura could clearly see the signs of arousal in Jane and, already worked up herself, stepped in closer. "It is better off someone. And if you're not sorry, I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." She leaned in and brushed her lips against Jane's.

There was a wave of heat that started from Jane's head and trailed down her body, all absorbing in her core. An arm snaked around Maura's waist, pulling her flush against her own body as the kiss deepened but stayed slow and sensual.

Maura's hands moved to Jane's hips as she kissed her back, her attention only being diverted when she began to smell their dinner burn. Still lip locked with the jock, she grabbed the pan's handle and set it aside, managing to turn the stovetop off, too, her hands then moving to the base of Jane's jaw.

Jane backed Maura up against the edge of the counter and let out almost a primitive growl, deep from within her throat. She had never kissed anyone and it be like this. "Fuck." She whispered when she pulled back slightly to catch her breath.

Maura moaned as her backside hit the counter, her and Jane's encounter only becoming more and more heated by the moment. That is, until Jane leaned back. Maura gave her a moment but then pulled Jane into another kiss, not wanting her to think twice.

Jane gladly accepted the second kiss. Gripping the back of Maura's thighs, Jane lifted her onto the counter, her lips connected with Maura's neck.

Maura let out a whimper as Jane found the sweet spot on her neck, tilting her head back to give the brunette better access.

Rough hands moved up her legs and under the girl's shirt, right above her hips.

She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist to pull her closer and buried her fingers in curls.

This went on for a few more minutes, a very heated few minutes, until Jane pulled back as much as she could. "No... Maura... I respect you too much to have you on some list of mine."

"You could always stop running and stop making lists, Jane." Maura pulled back some herself to look into Jane's eyes. "I know that boy hurt you, did something horrible to make you the way you are, but I'm not him. And I'm not one of those girls who just wants to experiment or have a night of fun. We could have something."

There was so much hidden hurt behind Jane's eyes. "Maura... I can't change overnight. And I don't wanna hurt you. You're my friend and I just, I don't want to take advantage of you. You're an amazing person and you deserve way better than anything I can offer."

"I'm sure you can offer me plenty, but okay. We'll stop." Maura unwrapped her legs from Jane's waist and let them drop against the counter. "Your friendship means more to me than anything, so I won't try anything again unless you initiate it." There was the hope that, over time, Jane could change, could open up to someone else. Maura just hoped she was that person.

"All I can offer is one night, Maur, and you deserve much much more than that." She took a breath. "You are an amazing kisser by the way." She smiled before grabbing a couple plates and piling the food on the surface. "Here, sweetie."

"So are you." Maura said in reference to the kissing, accepting the plate when it was handed to her and jumping down off the cabinet to take a spot at the island with her wine, beginning to eat in silence. She'd meant what she said. Jane's friendship meant more than anything. But she also wanted the brunette, to show her that there was someone out there who'd treat her right. She'd just have to find someone else to fill that hole for the time being.

Jane wanted Maura in more ways than one but she knew she shouldn't ever dream of it. Maura was just too good. Too amazing. Rizzoli wished she was good enough to make Maura happy but she knew she wasn't. The jock was broken beyond repair. "So... I was thinking about taking a Judi tzu class during my off season from sports. Wanna do it with me?"

"Jujutsu." Maura corrected without thinking. "And no thank you. I'm more of a fencing and yoga kind of girl. I imagine you'll do amazing at it, though."

Jane simply shrugged. She had been trying g to make things 'not weird' between them but it seemed she failed. So for the rest of dinner they ate in awkward silence until the brunette stood up and cleaned up. "Dinner was amazing, Maur."

"Thank you." Maura moved next to Jane and grabbed the dish towel. "How about you wash and I dry?"

"Sounds peachy." she said as she handed Maura a cleaned plate. "Is there anything else you wanna do tonight?"

"Well, it is a Saturday night. We should do something fun." Maura thought for a moment and then said excitedly, "Bowling! Do you enjoy the game? I've never been."

"I have been. I'm not the best but I can show you how to get started." Jane smiled, happy to see a smile back on Maura's face.

Maura's smile grew a bit wider. "That works for me. If you get me started right away, I figure I'll pick it up in no time. I'm a fast learner."

Jane laughed. "I bet you are. They don't call you a genius for nothing." She smiled. "Whenever you're ready. Well take the bike."

Maura set the last dish in the cabinet and then smiled as she looked over at Jane. "Ready."  
The blonde's excitement was clear once she was off the bike and at the bowling alley. She hadn't voiced it out loud but Jane was helping her do things she'd always wanted to try but that her parents had never allowed her to do.

Jane could see how excited she was and it caused a smile. "I'm glad you suggested this. I haven't bowled in a long time." Going up to the counter, Jane payed for to games of fun for the both of them then walked over to a lane and pulled her shoes on. "These things are slippery so be careful. I've fallen and busted my ass before."

"Okay." Maura nodded and sat down to remove her shoes, slipping the bowling ones on. She stood and walked around a bit to get a fill for them and then made her way toward the balls. "You just pick any you want?" With Jane's nod, Maura started going through them to find a pretty, but not too heavy ball.

"And make sure you don't get a ball where the holes are spread out too far. You've got a small hand so obviously you want to make it happy with smaller holes." Jane couldn't help the giggle following.

Maura looked over at Jane with an arched eyebrow and slight head tilt. "Why is that so funny? It's good advice so that the ball doesn't interfere with my game."

"You're so cutely naive." Jane smiled. "Alright you come here and I'll show you how to throw." Walking over to the start of the lane, she stood and waited on her friend.

Maura seemed perplex for a moment before making her way over to Jane, the brunette stepping behind her. "Okay. Show me the best technique."

Jane tried not to make the lesson too sensual but it was very hard, especially with what happened earlier. She showed her the best way then threw the ball down the lane with Maura for the first time.

Feeling the way she was feeling, especially after their earlier heated exchange, it was hard for Maura to concentrate as Jane's hand brushed her arm to cover her own, the brunette's other hand resting on her waist to guide her. Her first throw was really more of a lucky one than anything.

"Very good. Now come back here to retrieve your ball and see if you can do it on your own.

Doing as Jane said, Maura retrieved her ball, lined up with the marks she wanted, and threw it down the lane, actually managing a spare. She threw her arms up and cheered, turning back to Jane with a bright smile. "Not bad for a rookie, right?"

"Not bad at all, Maur." Jane grinned and congratulate her with a high ten. "Very cool. Now, my turn." Walking up to get her ball, she spun it then moved her three fingers into the holes, picking it up. Just like a pro would she held it close as she walked and concentrated on where she wanted it to hit. Three steps to the line, she tossed it and watched the ball roll. Knocking them all down but one. She finished it up by killing the last pin. Turning she winked at Maura and strutted her way to sit down beside her.

"Show off." Maura teased, watching the screen play a little cartoon image of a ball kicking over a pin before standing and grabbing her ball. "That was very well executed." She called over her shoulder before taking her stance and going for what she hoped would be a strike but instead turned out to barely make an impact.

"Well I have to look good in front the pretty blonde." Jane grinned.

The jock won this game, but Maura was learning quickly and getting better with each turn.

Sitting back she watched Maura take her first shot and hoped the girl would get her first strike of the night. The jock couldn't help but watch every part of the geek's body. And what a beautiful body it was. So much so that Jane didn't realize that she had been caught staring by Alex, who'd just happened to walk in. Making her way over to the two, she greeted Maura with a smile and then slid into the booth next to Jane causing the brunette to jump slightly. "My, my. For not being one of those girls, you sure are eyeing her pretty hard. Undressing her with your mind, Rizzoli? Did she reject you? Or maybe she's just straight?"

She shook her head and watched Maura bowl again. "Neither. I rejected her. We had a heated moment earlier but I-I can't. Not with Maura. I just really like her and I don't wanna hurt her in anyway. And I know if we fuck, I'm going to end up doing just that."

"Yeah, you are kind of a heartbreaker. She'd want more and you'd move on to the next and bam." Alex clapped her hands. "Friendship is over."

Maura had just thrown her second ball and walked back over to the pair, inwardly wishing Alex would go away. "Alex, are you going to be joining us?"

Alle, as Jane called her, shook her head. "Not a chance. I like to have Jane all to myself when I can but I see she is your tonight." She smirked. "I actually got a few people I'm bowling with about ten lanes down. I saw you two and thought I would say hello."

Maura kept her face neutral, but there definitely wasn't any returned smile. She hated that Alex got Jane in a way she didn't. She tried not to feel that way but she couldn't help it. Hearing some of the guys in Alex's group call her name, Maura commented. "Well, sounds like they're really wanting you back. So hi and goodbye."

Jane raised a brow at Maura then turned to Alex and stood with her. "How about I see you tomorrow night?" Jane asked. "I'm out from under the parentals now, so you got me for as long as you want me."

"Absolutely." Alex grinned. "And out from under the parentals? That's awesome. How'd you manage that?" Once Jane explained, Alex's grin only grew wider. "Ah I see. Well, later, Jane. Call me tomorrow." The waitress gave her a juicy kiss on the lips right in front of Maura, who looked away, and then turned to walk away.

Jane watched the woman walk away then turned to Maura before bowling her round and making a strike. She smirked back at her friend. "Not a fan of Alex now, huh?"

"What? I said hello and bid her farewell. I'd call that being polite." Maura said as she walked over to her ball and grabbed it for her turn.

"Yeah okay." Jane sat back and grinned. "Seemed you were eager for her to leave."

"Like she said, she enjoys having you all to herself. I just so happen to like having you all to myself, too." Maura blurted, then sighing frustratingly and stepping up to throw her ball: a gutter.

"Well you got me sweetie. I'm yours t'night." She smiled and moved to bring Maura the ball then helped her throw it to create a strike.

"You're much better at this sport than I." Maura said as she relaxed against Jane, letting the jock guide her.

"Couple years of practice. That's all." She smirked and rested her chin on Maura's head for a moment before bringing her arm back and set the girl's ball on strike row.

It was a successful end to a sorta-successful night.

**Review! **

**pwease?**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they had school again, where Todd and Jane's other buddies celebrated with cheers the news of her now independent status.**  
**"That means parties at Jane's place!" Todd yelled.

Jane laughed. "Yes but not as wild as yours. I am in an apartment and would rather not get Maura and I kicked out "

"Okay, okay. We'll keep them tame. Well, tame compared to my party standards." He chuckled. "So now you can bang all the chicks you want without the 'rents getting on your case about being out so late."

"Exactly, now all I have to do is sit back and wait for a girl to come to me. Cuz that IS all it takes for me." Internally Jane knew different. Internally she wasn't that cocky. Internally she hated how she acted on the outside.But Jane continued to act the way she had for a little over a year.

Todd and the other boys laughed. "Damn. Pretty much, you womanizer you." He gave Maura a little nod in greeting as she approached. "See you later, Rizzoli." He and the others walked off as Jane turned to the genius.

"I ran into Frankie in the hall. He wants to do our tutoring session at the apartment today. I told him I was fine with that because I figured you would be, too. I think he just really wants to see the apartment. Maybe spend some time with his big sister." She smiled.

Jane smile brightly with a nod. "of course. Maybe I'll order some pizza to go with all that tutoring." she smirked and walked Maura to her first class.

Maura sat in her usual seat but there was a new face next to her. A handsome male who flashed her a smile when he knew he'd caught her eye. "Hey. I'm Barry Frost."

Maura returned the smile as she pulled her notebook out. "Maura Isles. Just move here?"

Barry smiled brightly. "I did. From New York. I've noticed there aren't many friendly people around here. You are the first one that has actually said anything nice."

"I love New York. So much fashion and entertainment." Maura smiled brightly, a twinkle in her eye as she just thought about it. "And I didn't really say anything nice, per se. More along the lines of polite; asking an inquiring question." She bit her bottom lip then, not wanting to go all technical and ramble their very first conversation. "Sorry. So how do you like it here so far? Besides the not so kind student population."

Frost smiled brightly. "Well you made it a lot better and prettier. But the city overall is pretty nice. My father and I moved here because of the military." Barry was a bit of a flirt but only to girls he actually liked and Maura had made it to that list the moment she walked through the door.

"Thank you." Maura smiled, her one dimple showing. "So your father's in the military? Navy? Have you had to move much because of his position?"

"Navy yes. And yes again. I have never stayed in one place for more than two years. But this time he says we're staying. I'll believe it when I see it."

"I imagine it's difficult moving that much, especially when you're a teenager. You make friends and then you just have to move again." Maura looked over at Barry empathetically. "What's been your favorite place to live in so far?"

"Honestly, I liked New York. So much to do there. It was very fun."

****"Alright class, time to start." Mrs. Eddison said as she walked in.

****"Talk to ya after class." Barry smiled then turned to face the front of the classroom.

The bell rang 80 minutes later and Maura was walking out of the room when Barry caught up to her. The blonde smiled over her shoulder at him. "You said I'm the first one who's been nice to you. I'm surprised all the popular girls aren't jumping all over you. They like new meat."

Barry chuckled. "Well, I was actually wanting to ask YOU to go out to dinner with me some time." He smiled. "I'm not usually this out going but may as well go for what I want while I have the time."

"You have gumption. I can admire that. I'd be glad to have dinner with you some evening. And you could sit with my friend and I at lunch today if you'd like."

He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I'll look for you."

****Jane stood at the table in the lab and waited for Maura to get in class and when she did, the jock smiled brightly. "Hey."

"Hi." Maura walked right to Jane and stopped on the other side of the table, setting her hands on top and leaning toward her friend with a smile. "There's a new boy and I invited him to sit with us during lunch. He's very nice."

"Oh yeah?" Jane smiled slightly. "Who is he?"

"His name is Barry Frost. He moved here with his dad from New York." Maura stood up straight and moved around the table to Jane.

Jane smiled. "You already like him don't you." She asked with a raised brow.

Maura gave a one shoulder shrug. "I don't really know him but I did enjoy talking to him during first period."

She smiled. "I'll see if he's worthy of you during lunch." Jane laughed softly.

"Worthy of me? Now you're making decisions about who I hang out with?" Maura teased, getting out the supplies they needed for their lab.

"Uh yeah. That is the duty of a best friend." She laughed and helped the girl gather the things. Looking over at Rachel she chuckled. "Hey Larson, how's your grade in this class _now_?"

"Shut up." Rachel bit back.

"She really knows how to come up with creative insults, doesn't she?" Maura smirked as she pulled on goggles, getting to work on pouring chemicals.

Jane laughed. "No kidding. That one actually stung a bit." Looking at Maura through the goggles she smiled. "You look right at home in those things."

"Good. I'll need them a lot in college." Maura smiled and guided Jane through the lab. When lunch hour rolled around, she kept an eye out for Barry and then waved him over.

Barry came over and sat down right in front of Maura. "Hello."

Jane looked up from her no-taste chicken nuggets and smiled slightly at the new guy. "You must be Barry Frost."

Maura returned his greeting and he smiled at her before looking over at Jane. "Yep. Barry Frost. You're Jane Rizzoli, right? People talk." He nodded his head. "A lot in this school."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, that would be me. What did you hear exactly?"

"Some girl saw you passing by in the hallway and whispered to her friend about you. She said, and I do quote, 'She pleasured me so well I couldn't walk for nearly an hour after.'" He chuckled.

Maura went a little pale at that but quickly recovered.

Jane grinned. "Well, at least my reputation is good." She smirked and took another bite.

"Your girlfriend must love evenings with you." He grinned.

"Oh that girl wasn't Jane's girlfriend. She doesn't have one. She's quite the stud around school." Maura cut in, trying not to sound bitter.

A look of realization hit Barry. "Oh, well, the reputation serves you even better then. I'm a one woman kind of guy myself but more power to you."

Jane smiled. "My past doesn't allow me to stick to anyone." She shrugged. "But please enough about me, tell us about you, new guy."

"Well, as I already told Maura, I just moved here from New York with my dad. He's in the Navy so we move around a lot. I play baseball so I'll probably try out for the team in the spring. What else would you like to know?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment but Maura's always full of questions."

"Always." Maura smiled at her friend. "But I can ask them whenever when go out for that dinner." She added looking across the table at Barry. "I don't want to bombard you with questions on your first day. I know that can be a little overwhelming."

Jane raised her brow. "Going out to dinner already? You moved fast, Frost."

"So says the girl who has string after string of one night stands. Dinner doesn't necessarily mean date, Jane." Maura said before Barry had a chance to reply.

Jane looked over at Maura and bumped shoulders with her. "I'm kidding. I know I have no room to talk."

Noticing a bit of tension between the girls, Barry tried to lighten up the mood some. "So what is there fun to do around here?"

"Well, Maura and I have agreed to throw a party this Friday, so that'll be a blast. Um there's the fun park, a bar or two I can get us into. You name it this place'll have it."

"And there's plenty of neat shops, museums and performance centers around, too." Maura added with a smile.

Barry grinned. "I could always use someone to show me around. My father doesn't have time and when he does he's tired."

"I'd be glad to show you around. Maybe we could grab that dinner and go for a little tour tomorrow?" Maura asked.

Jane sat quietly and ate.

Barry however pushed his tray to the side after only a few bites and looked at Maura. "I would love to, Maura."

The two talked again briefly at the end of the school day, but then Maura and Jane were off to their apartment on the brunette's bike. "So what do you think of Barry?" Maura yelled over the wind and exhaust of Jane's motorcycle.

"He's not bad!" She yelled back. "You like him?"

"I like what I know of him so far! I'll let you know more after tomorrow!"

They hadn't been home long when Frankie knocked on the door, hugging his sister when she opened it.

Jane grinned and hugged him back. "You act like you missed me or something."

"You kinda left without a goodbye." He stepped back and forced a smile. "Home is gonna suck without you. But, anyways, show me your crib."

"Yeah, kinda had to. Sorry."

Jane showed her brother around and avoided Maura's bedroom since she was changing. Coming back out to the living room, the older Rizzoli plopped down on the couch. "That's about it. Maura's got good taste huh?"

"Definitely." Frankie took a seat next to his sister. "You have a really nice set up here."

Maura walked out then and stopped at the end of the couch. "Sounds like Jane gave you the tour. Ready for that tutoring? You're always welcome to stay and hang out afterward."

"Hey Maura." He grinned and stood up handing her a few sheets of paper. That's a couple quizzes we've taken. The test is on Wednesday."

Jane smiled. "I'll order some pizza." Once she had she sat on the kitchen island and watched the two communicate about science. Her eyes never left Maura; studying everything about her.

Frankie said something to get Maura laughing, her lone dimple making an appearance, and he just happened to catch his sister's eye right afterward, seeing the way she was looking at Maura. He smiled and winked at her before continuing his lesson, a knock on the door soon announcing the arrival of pizza.

Jane hopped off the counter and went to the door to pay. Bringing the pizza back over to the table she opened the box and took a slice. "Mm so good."

"Hey now, don't you scarf that down before we get a chance to grab some." Frankie said, turning his head to Maura and whispering. "She may look small, but Jane can consume like twice her weight."

Maura laughed. "Impossible for a human but I get your point."

Jane laughed and closed the box before they could get any.. "Mine!" she yelled and took off down the hall, pizza box in hand.

Maura and Frankie looked at each other for a moment before both jumping up and giving chase, tackling the oldest Rizzoli on her bed shortly after she entered her room. "You haven't had any girls over yet, have you!?" Frankie yelled.

"Ah!" Jane yelled as she was tackled. "Yup!" She joked and when she got out from under them and wrapped the comforter over his head before grabbing the pizza again. Maura and Jane now at a stand off. "You want it? Gotta come and get it."

"Not a problem." Maura tackled Jane before she could climb off the bed and straddled her hips, managing to grab hold of the box and play a little game of tug and war with her friend. "Give it up, Jane."

"Never." She grinned before bucking her hips and reversing their positions. Frankie finally got put of the cover then three it on the both of them, tackling Jane.

And as Frankie tickled his sister, Maura swooped in to grab the box before taking off toward the kitchen. "Got it!"

Frankie laughed and let Jane go. "You lose."

Jane laughed and pushed Frankie back. "Not yet!" She yelled as she got up and chased Maura down the hall. Coming up behind the girl she picked her up by the waist and played keep away from Frankie.

"Noo!" Maura yelled and squirmed around in her attempt to get free, laughing as she did so. She butted Jane with her ass in one more attempt before just tossing the box to Frankie like a frisbee.

Jane's jaw dropped right before she dropped Maura over the back of the couch and onto the cushions. "Alright alright for the safety of the pizza, I let you two win." She said, holding her hands up.

"Let us win?" Frankie asked over the slice of pizza he was already digging into, his mouth still full as he talked. "Change that wording and I'll let you have another slice."

"Do you really underestimate me?" She smirked before reaching for the pizza box and when his attention was on closing it, Jane stole the slice right out of his hand. Grinning as she walked away, back to Maura.

"That was mean." Maura scolded lightly, watching a bewildered Frankie eventually shake his head and pull out a new slice before moving to the couch himself and opening the box so Maura could grab a piece. "Thank you." She took a slice from the healthier half of the pie.

Jane shrugged. "That's not the worst of it." She smirked. "But Frankie knows I love him."

"Mmhm." He nodded with another mouth full, taking a seat. "Maura, do you mind if I try a slice of your healthy spinach whatever pizza?"

Maura laughed but nodded. "Go right ahead. I won't be able to eat it all." She turned to Jane, resting her arm over the back of the couch behind her. "You can try a piece if you'd like, too."

Jane smiled. "Nah, if there's left over then I'll grab a slice." She said being considerate. Sitting down in the chair to the side of the couch, Jane watched her brother and best friend with a smile plastered on her face.

During their tutoring sessions, there were times Frankie got a bit flustered. Maura was so freaking smart and sometimes she'd forget who she was working with. Not that he was dumb, but he didn't have a 150+ IQ, either. But they'd gotten comfortable with each other and better understood each other's limits. Whether it be Frankie's lacking science skills or Maura's lacking pop culture knowledge.

They chatted for a bit on the couch and then got to work, only to be interrupted by a knocking on the door. Maura looked up from Frankie's science book to Jane, knowing who it likely was.

Jane actually sighed when she heard the knock. She was enjoying the time with her brother and friend and laughing. Standing up, the jock went to the door and opened it up seeing Alex. "Hey you." She smiled softly. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming by tonight. Um, can I get a raincheck? I'm chilling with my brother and Maura."

"Oh." Alex glanced inside, both Frankie and Maura looking at her, knowing what she was there for. The older girl just shrugged and crossed her arms. "Yeah, sure, whatever. You just call or text when you wanna meet up. If I'm free, I'll be there."

"Sorry again. I'll see you later." She gave a smile and shut the door after Alex walked away. Turning, Jane smiled at Maura and Frankie then went to the fridge for a beer.

Both Maura and Frankie smiled brightly back at Jane, happy and proud of her for turning down a booty call for family and friends. "Wow, that's gotta be a first." Frankie joked.

"Oh shut up." Jane laughed and plopped down on the couch with them. "I wanted to spend my time with you two."

"Aww, that means so much to us, Janie." Frankie smiled.

"It really does." Maura added as she glanced around him to her friend.

Jane smiled then chuckled. "Yeah yeah. Don't you two have science to go over?" She couldn't help her smile, in spite of her own words.

"Yeah, but then we're watching a movie afterward." Frankie replied, turning back to Maura who smiled at him. He returned it then they got back to work.

When the tutoring ended, Jane got up and popped a couple bags of popcorn and poured them in a big bowl and sat beside Maura. "What are we watching?"

"Something with a lot of explosions preferably." Frankie tossed out there before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I'm sure my movie tastes differ greatly from the both of yours so you can pick." Maura added.

"What about The Avengers?" Jane asked and popped a few pieces into her mouth. Her right arm laid across the back of the couch, over Maura's shoulders as Frankie picked the movie and hit play.

At some point, Maura ended up with the popcorn in her lap, the best place for the two Rizzolis to enjoy it. They ate most of it anyway. She was actually amazed at how much Jane could eat for as skinny as she was.

For movie number two, all they had time for before Frankie's curfew, they watched a scary movie.

Jane smiled when Maura jumped. "Are you scared, Maur?" She whispered into the blonde's ear in a deep, rough voice, trying to play out the fright.

Only Jane's voice proved to be more arousing than scary. Maura found that deep, smoky voice to be incredibly sexy and sensual. "No." She whispered back. "I was just taken off guard."

"Mmhm. Sure you were." She whispered before turning back to the movie, but her attention was still on Maura.

"I was." Maura replied a little irritated, not immediately catching onto the teasing tone. "You'd know if I was lying. The movie concept itself is actually a little too far fetched."

Jane hand that was on the other side of Maura, sat on top of Maur's head. "Aw but its the stupidness of it that makes it great." Jane chuckled then said in a low tone of voice. "I'll hear you scream one of these days."

"Not with the way you're going." Maura said with a clear double meaning.

Frankie acted like he was really into the movie, but was actually overhearing some of their conversation and almost burst into laughter, not knowing their back story and if they'd had sex yet or not.

Jane cut her eye toward Maura and she fell silent for the rest of the movie. She got up silently once the credits started rolling, taking the bowl and rinsing it out in the sink then placing it in the dishwasher.

Frankie could feel the shift in the air and decided it was time to cut out. He made his way over to his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek first. "I need to get going. Thanks for having me over. I love your new place." He headed back into the living room then to grab his jacket and smiled at Maura. "See ya at school tomorrow." He headed for the door, stopping to whisper in her ear before he left. "Good luck with her."

Once he was gone, Maura sighed and headed into the kitchen. "I'm sorry for my comment earlier." She said, stopping next to the brunette and leaning against the cabinet to get a better look at her. "It was uncalled for."

Jane shrugged. "No, you're fine. It was very called for. I told you my lines are very blurry." Jane looked at her. Rizzoli's eyes showed worry and fear and something else. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. "My parents raised me better than this. I wasn't always a whore." She breathed a chuckle with no mirth. "I'm going to take a shower." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

Maura was left alone in the kitchen feeling even worse.

Jane's eyes. There was something the jock wasn't telling the genius and she mentally vowed to find out what it was.

She didn't mean to imply she thought any less of Jane for her activities. While she wanted Jane for herself, she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to move in with the other girl. The jock had told her from the beginning what she was looking for.

Glancing at the clock she'd hung in the living room and seeing the hour, Maura made her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

There were countless nights in the shower where Jane would just weep. Weep for what happened that night, weep for what she had become, and weep for disappointing her family. Tonight it was tears for all of that and a new reason. Maura. She was the one Jane wanted to be with, to love, but the jock knew she would never be good enough for the beautiful genius. Maura deserved better. So much better.

**Funny moments, serious moments, and sad moments all in one chapter. **

**Are yall loving this story as much as we are?**

**Reviews inspire!**


	8. Chapter 8

Maura made breakfast for herself and Jane the next morning. There wasn't much talking during eating or during the ride to school.

Climbing off Jane's bike, Maura handed over her helmet and smoothed out her hair with her fingers. "Barry will be taking me home tonight, so you don't have to wait for me after school."

Jane looked up at Maura and nodded. "Okay. I'll still see you for lunch at least right?" She asked as she got off the bike and pulled the keys out, placing them in her leather jacket pocket.

"Actually I'm going to help Mr. Sturgeon with a project I suggested for class last week. So I'll be eating lunch in his room. But I'll see you in class."

"Okay." Jane tried to hide her disappointment as she walked with her friend to Maura's first class. "I'll see you later." Jane went to her first and second classes but before lunch she decided to split. She called Alex up and told her to come to the apartment.

Alex grinned as she walked into the apartment less than 30 minutes later. "Didn't take you long to call upon me. I know I'm the shit and all but still, skipping half a day's worth of classes to fuck me? You must've really missed me last night."

Jane didnt speak. She crossed the room quickly and pushed Alex back into the door and kissed the girl solidly. She needed to blow off some steam and this was one of the safest ways she knew how. Taking Alex to her bedroom she fucked her harder than she ever had before and after sat on the side of the bed when they finished.

"Damn, Rizzoli, that was intense." Alex rolled to her side, letting her eyes travel over the jock slowly. "You okay? Did you and Maura have a lover's spat?" She teased with a light chuckle.

"This was the last time, Alex." She said over her shoulder. "I'm sorry... but please leave as soon as possible."

The older girl's smile faded then and she sat up. "Really? Did I say or do something wrong? I mean, we have a pretty nice arrangement here."

Jane turned fully towards her. "No, no, no. Its nothing you said or did this is... this is me. I just don't want to get attached to anyone. Its really hard to explain, Alle. I wanna still keep in touch but no more of this."

"But this is the unattached part." Alex's brows furrowed but she climbed out of bed and pulled her clothes back on. "Sucks for me because you're a great lay, but if this is what you want, I can respect that." She said as she headed for the door.

Jane watched her walk out before she laid back on the bed. After about an hour or so more she went back to school to take a test in her last class. English. Sitting down she stared at the guy's T-shirt in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your time away from school?" Rachel asked from a couple of seats over. "I think your lab partner missed you. She seemed a little mopey." She said with a pouty face. "It was so sad." She chuckled.

"She'll live." The words stung as they came out of her mouth. Jane was in an ill mood and had been since last night. She hated being the way she was but she knew that was one thing she was good at so she stuck with it but this time no one gets passed round one.

"Oh? Already bored with her?" Rachel continued on. "I'm not even sure what you saw in her in the first place. Maybe it's because she was a challenge?"

"Rachel... I suggest you shut up."

"Oh I know." Rachel said with a smirk. "You thought you'd make friends with the rich weirdo and get a sweet deal out of it. Now you've got your own crib in the nice part of town. Bet you wouldn't be able to afford it without her."

"I'm not using her. Maura is my friend." Jane's hands were starting to shake with anger. It wouldn't take much more for her to snap.

"How do you even hold conversations with her? I mean, do you guys talk about cutting up cute little animals?" She laughed, one of her friends joining in.

Standing up quickly she shoved her desk right into the side of Rachel's, blocking the girl in. "Do you not know the meaning of the words shut up?! Or is that ponytail too fucking tight to allow your mind to grasp any common sense, you stupid little bitch?"

"Rizzoli!" Mr Carter shouted.

"Uh oh. I think someone's about to be kicked out of class before a big, important test." Rachel grinned, not affected by Jane's outburst whatsoever.

Jane narrowed her eyes at the girl then looked up at the teacher. "Yes?"

"You can leave my room, Rizzoli, and head on down to the principal's office." Mr. Carter finished.

"I'm not going to the principal's office." She said standing straight up. "If I leave your room I'm not staying in school."

"You have two choices at this point. You can go to the principal's office and take your test after school, or you can walk out of this building and go ahead and get an 'F' right now." He replied.

Jane clenched her jaw. "Fine." Grabbing her book bag she stormed out of class, furious. So much so she punched a locker causing a large dent. Looking at her hand she sighed, seeing the blood seep.

Walking into the office she slung her books down and took a seat.

"Mr. Carter already called about you, Miss Rizzoli. Mrs. Greene will be with you in just a moment." The secretary said without looking from her computer. Once she actually did she gasped. "What happened to your hand, dear? Go see the nurse. Mrs. Greene can see you after."

"My hand is fine. I just want to see the principle and get it over with."

"I really must insist you see the nurse first. Mrs. Greene likely wouldn't even see you with a bloody hand like that."

Jane groaned and walked out of the office and to Nurse Craft. "Can you patch me up?"

Linda Craft took one look at Jane's hand and nodded. "I think some disinfectant and bandages will fix that right up." She'd certainly been in schools long enough to recognize the sort of damage kids could inflict upon themselves. Once Jane sat, she got to work. And once she was finished, it was off to Mrs. Greene again for the jock.

Jane walked back into the office and held up her wrapped up hand. "Good enough?" She asked and when she got a nod she opened Mrs Green's door.

"Have a seat, Miss Rizzoli." Mrs. Greene, a woman in her mid-30s with short brown hair and a mild demeanor, waved the jock on in. "This year has been pretty mild compared to last. May I ask what it was that set you off this time?"

"Stupid ass cheerleader." Jane said simply.

"Yes, because that explains it so well for me." Greene said with little inflection in her voice. "What'd this particular cheerleader do, Jane?"

"She wouldn't shut up. Kept talking badly about my best friend and I. I was already in a bad mood and I snapped. Not sorry."

Mrs. Greene sighed. "Well, if you agree to go see the school counselor as soon as you leave my office, I'll let you off with one evening of detention. Otherwise, it's detention for the remainder of the week."

"Counselor? They have never helped before. But I'll listen or at least sit in there and pretend to. I have stuff to do after school most days and I don't wanna be stuck in this hell hole."

"That's the attitude to have." The woman could tell Jane had some demons to fight. "Go on now and at least pretend to listen. I'm sure you and I will see each other again fairly soon."

"Most likely." Jane said and got up then left the office and went to Dr. Gordon, the counselor. "Mrs. Greene sent me here. Apparently I need anger management or something."

"Ahh, I see. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable and start off by telling me what happened today to bring you down to the office." Dr. Gordon listened to Jane's tale closely, cupped his hands together and then sat forward a bit, leaning his elbows against his desk. "So tell me, why were you already in a bad mood? Did it have something to do with that best friend?"

"I'm not getting into that. Its a long story." She said, "But yes it has to do with Maura. Something she said to me last night. It hurt but, she was right."

"Well, did you tell her how it made you feel? The truth can be painful, but spoken differently, can be delivered with a softened blow."

"No it doesn't matter." She sighed and sat up a little straighter in the chair. "Can I go now?"

"Talking will only help if you let it, so yes. You may go if you wish. I won't make you stay." He said leaning back.

Maura was waiting for Jane out in the hallway when she came out since the day had come to an end. "Hey. There were, of course, rumors going around about you freaking out and being sent down to the principal's office. I thought I'd come see if you're okay."

Jane was surprised to see Maura but didn't show it much. "Yeah, well sometimes I wish I wasn't so fucking popular. But yeah I'm fine." She said then walked passed her friend. "You better hurry and catch up with Barry for your date. I don't want to be the reason you're late."

Maura moved quickly to walk side-by-side with Jane. "I already told Barry I wanted to check in with you first. He heard the gossip, too, and was willing to wait on me." She gently took hold of Jane's forearm to get her to stop walking and face her. "Do you want to talk about what happened? I heard it was Rachel. Not surprising."

"I don't like being called a user. And I hate it when I say to 'shut up' that person just doesn't seem to get it."

"Rachel isn't the brightest of our peers, clearly. And I can only imagine what she was talking about, but I know you're not a user. It may not be abundantly obvious, but you have a moral code that can be respected, Jane."

ane sighed and looked down at her bandaged hand. "Go have fun. I'll be fine." She looked back and forced a smile. She needed to find someone to keep her busy for the night.

Maura gave Jane a small smile to indicate her tone had been meant lightly but seriously. She truly believed Jane had strong morals under that player attitude. Her hands slid down Jane's forearm to her hand, gently taking hold of it as she stepped in closer to get a better look. She'd heard about the locker punching, too. "Make sure you ice this when you get home, otherwise it'll swell up and become even sorer." She looked up into Jane's eyes then, the jock's hand still in her own. "I'll see you later tonight."

Jane nodded her head. "Okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And if you do then that means you're REALLY in trouble." She finally broke a smile. First one since early last night.

Maura laughed and let got of Jane's hand. And, without really thinking for a change, she leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek, her own flushing a light pink afterward as she looked away. "I'll stay out of trouble. I promise." She looked back to her friend again. "Bye, Jane."  
Then she turned and walked down the hall to meet Barry.

Jane had a smirk form across her lips. "Cya." She said and watched the blonde hair bounce as Maura disappeared down the hall.

Laying on the couch after she finished up with her fling for the night, Jane was under the blanket as she waited on Maura to come home. Hearing the door, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey you. How was it?"

Maura locked the door before walking into the living room, a bright smile on her face. "It was an exceptional evening. Barry is very sweet. And he enjoys painting, so I had someone to actually hold an art conversation with." She pulled her heels off and then moved to the couch, patting Jane's legs so she could take a seat next to her. "We went to dinner, then I showed him around Boston a little bit. We ended up taking a walk along the river and just talking. It was nice."

Jane lifted her legs and then laid them on Maura's lap once she had sat down. "Sounds like you had fun. I'm glad you got along with him. So have you two decided if you wanted to date? Did ya kiss?" She asked, propping her head up by her hand.

Maura subconsciously began to rub Jane's legs. "He did ask me if I'd like to go out again with him this weekend. I said yes." She turned her head to Jane. "But I kind of wanted to see what your plans were first. And Barry's a gentleman. There was just a kiss to the cheek."

"If you want to spend time with him this weekend then I'm okay with that." She was trying to be numb to the thought of Maura wanting to be around him. "She smiled slightly. "Aw, I approve of him then."

"I know. I just thought maybe we could have Friday or Saturday night together and then I could hand the other one over to Barry." She smiled at her friend. "I figured you'd approve. He's not like any of the other boys at school."

Jane smiled. You wanna throw a party this weekend or do you want to do something just the two of us?" She asked then shook her head. "I'm glad he's nothing like me."

"I'd rather it be just the two of us. And while you two are very different, you're more alike than you think." Maura said as she looked into Jane's eyes with a warm smile. "I like you both a lot. Conversation comes easily when I'm with both of you. But I don't think he's looking for just a one night stand." She didn't mean it as any sort of jab. It's just that she figured Jane would worry about her honor, that sort of thing.

Jane nodded. "Well good." She smiled weakly. "We can do something together. Just us. I'll let you pick. I will do anything you want."

"Okay. I'll think of a few activities and then we can pick some together." Maura smiled, her one dimple on display. "I figured we could hang out Saturday, that way I could just meet up with Barry after school again on Friday."

"That sounds good." She laid her head down on the side of her folded arm. "So what did the two of you talk about?"

"A lot of different things. Art, music, our parents' inability to stay in one place for very long." Maura shook her head. "I don't want to bore you with all the details. I was actually thinking about heading to bed pretty soon. But first, what'd you do tonight? How's your hand feeling?"

"You can't bore me. I like your voice." She smiled sleepily. "You don't want to know what I did tonight and my hand is pretty sore."

Maura chuckled lightly to herself. "I like your voice, too." She glanced down at Jane, noticing that she was already drifting off. "You have no idea how much I like your voice." She whispered, taking the jock's bandaged hand and gently running her finger over swollen knuckles. "You didn't ice it, did you? I imagine you were too busy doing something else." She gently set Jane's hand back down and moved so she could lean over her friend and kiss her cheek goodnight.

"No. I forgot to." She whispered before finally drifting. It took a couple hours before Jane woke up suddenly. A nightmare tearing her from her once peaceful sleep. Looking around she realized it was just that. Getting up she padded down the hall to Maura's bedroom. Opening the door quietly she closed it back and moved to the side of the bed where Maura was sleeping. "Maur?"

"Hmm?" Maura opened her eyes slowly and sat up as soon as she saw Jane's face right there by her bedside. "Jane? Are you okay? What time is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's 2:30 but I wanted to ask if I could sleep with you. It sounds really childish but, I had a nightmare and I really don't wanna sleep alone."

"Oh." Maura scooted over and peeled back the covers for Jane. "Being afraid of a nightmare isn't childish. They can have a large impact on our psyche. Go ahead and climb in."

Thanks." She whispered and did as told. Without thinking, Jane laid on her side and put her face to Maura's chest, right under her chin. The jocks arm moved around her waist. Snuggled in her safety.

Maura sighed contently, still a little drowsy, and covered them both up before getting comfortable. She ran her hand up and down Jane's back in a soothing manner and then kissed the top of her head, resting her cheek there afterward, before drifting back off to sleep herself.

**Dawww!**

**Thank you all for all the reviews/faves/likes!**

**Keep em comin' :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you haven't figured it out by now, this is a SLOW build up to Rizzles. Lol This chapter is no different but don't worry, the girls will get together eventually. :)**

When Maura moved after just waking up, Jane felt the shift and tightened her hold on the girl's waist. Her lips twitched against the flesh at the blonde's collarbone.

Maura moaned lightly, only wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and panties as she did every night. She ran her fingers through dark curls and whispered to her friend. "Jane, sweetie, it's morning. We need to get ready for school."

Jane moved slightly, her bottom lip dragging across about an inch of skin as she hummed. "Mm Maur?" The jock questioned."I Dun wanna. You're comfy." And with that she snuggled in even closer.

Maura bit her bottom lip to hold back any more sounds and then sighed. "This isn't very fair. I'm pretty comfy, too. But we do need to get moving soon."

"Nope. We can be bad today." She yawned. "Let's go in late." Her hand slipped up the back of Maura's tank, doing nothing but seeking warmth.

"But I'm never late." Maura's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Jane's cool skin press against her increasingly heated flesh. Her breathing became a little more labored and she hoped Jane didn't feel it in the movement of her chest.

"You'll be just fine babe."

Maura took a deep calming breath and nodded, not saying another word, just waiting until Jane decided to move.

Jane snuggled again, getting comfortable. Her leg was thrown over Maura's waist, and her arm around her as well, hand tucking under Maura. "Am I too close?"

Maura should've said yes, to maintain some of the boundary she'd so poorly constructed. Especially with their pelvises pressed so tightly together. But she enjoyed Jane being this close, her body certainly made it clear of that. So she didn't say yes. "No, you're fine."

"Good because I wasn't about to move." She mumbled. "Too warm and comfy." She whispered. The two stayed like that for another hour or so before Jane finally got up so she and Maura could get ready for school.

Maura showered and dressed quickly since they were already running late, throwing her hair up in a bun. And since it was pouring down buckets, she opted to drive, getting them to school just in time for second period and a big test. Sighing a breath of relief, Maura sat at her desk.

Barry grinned when she came in. "I was getting worried you weren't gonna show." He smirked and put away all the the things on the desk in preparation for the test. "This one's big. You ready for it?"

"Despite being a bit disheveled, I am." She smiled over at the boy.

****Barry really was a sweet guy, and she really did like him, but she liked Jane, too. Still, she told herself she was young and that a simple crush could be moved past. Jane didn't want what she wanted. But Barry, he seemed to want her.

****"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I think I am. I studied enough so hopefully it sticks long enough."

****After class Barry smiled. " I think I passed and I know you did."

"How do you know I did?" She teased, glancing over him with a flirtatious smile. "I'm not perfect. But I'm sure we both did fine."

"Only because you kept raising your hand yesterday and giving the right answers." Barry grinned back at Maura. "I know its only Wednesday but did you figure out when you wanted to go out this weekend?"

"Yes. I was thinking Friday night if that works for you. We could just meet up after school again. I think Jane is still going to hold a party at out place. We could always swing by there for a bit or end the night there." Maura said as she walked with Barry to their next class.

"Ending the night there wouldn't be so bad actually." He smiled. "How is she after yesterday? I heard some guys talking about it in my first class."

After being woken up in the middle of the night, Maura knew Jane wasn't 'fine' by the true definition. There was something haunting her. But it wasn't like Maura was going to share that. "Her hand is pretty swollen and sore, but she's okay. She'll be okay. All people ever do around here is talk."

"So I've noticed." Barry said with a raise of his brow. "But glad she's okay and glad her fist only made contact with the locker instead of that cheerleader's face."

"Me too." Maura said quietly, slipping into their next class as Barry held the door for her.

Jane told Maura that she had to stay over for detention and to take the test she missed because she almost bashed a girl's face in. She didn't expect Isles to stay. The geek had brought her own car since it was raining and Jane was sure she had better things to do.

****Walking out of the classroom, two hours later, she stopped quickly at the sight of Maura sitting down in the hall doing homework. "You waited?"

Maura lifted her head from her book and gazed up at Jane with a smile. "Of course. I can just as easily finish homework here and read a book as I can at home." She gathered her stuff into her bag and then stood, only a couple of feet from the brunette. "How was detention?"

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." Jane smiled and took the books from Maura's hands and carried them herself. "It wasn't so bad this time. I have a test and homework to keep me busy. Did you get all of yours done?"

"I did." Maura nodded. "I finished my homework in about 20 minutes and then started thumbing through Gray's Anatomy."

"Oh good book. I've read it twice." Jane showed one dimple as she smirked and continued to walk with the girl she was falling in love with and just hadn't realized it.

"You have?" Maura asked amazed, impressed, again not catching the sarcasm. "Why? You never mentioned any interest in medicine. I mean..." She could've kept going if Jane hadn't stopped her.

"I'm kidding, sweetie." She chuckled and looked down at her. "But I'm sure if you read it to me I'd be interested. Most likely in just your voice, but still."

"You really do like my voice, huh?" Maura smirked, recalling last night. "Yours has a very appealing raspy, deep quality to it. Much better."

"I do. It's different but really pretty." Jane grinned. "You like my voice?" She asked. "I'm glad you do."

"It's probably the sexiest voice I've ever heard." Maura grinned. "So Friday night. Are you still planning to throw a party when Barry and I go out?"

Jane let out a light laugh and bit her lip. Nodding she spoke. "Yeah, I'm wanting to. I'll have to invite the neighbors so they don't complain." She laughed. "you figure out what you and Barry are doing?"

"Yes. Plus it's the polite thing to do." Maura added seriously. "I'm not sure what we're doing yet, but I know we'll be ending our evening at the party. Just don't let anyone go into my room, please. I don't want to find stains."

"Good. I was hoping you'd at least get to enjoy it. Since it is our first party afterall." Jane nodded. "I promise, no one will go in your room. You've got a key to the door so lock it before you leave.

And Maura did exactly that before leaving the apartment on Friday morning. She rode on the back of Jane's bike to school, made it through the day anxiously awaiting her evening, and then walked out of the building with Barry. "So where are we going this evening?"

"Well I thought that maybe you would enjoy the art museum. It just finished its construction yesterday and tonight is their grand re-opening." Barry said taking her hand in his and leading the blonde to his blue mustang.

"Ah yes. I heard that they'd just finished their remodeling. I'd love to go." Maura smiled and intertwined their fingers for the walk there. The ride over to the museum went by quickly as they talked about their day and other various topics. Stepping out of the car, Maura took a look at the building and its great big sign announcing modifications before again taking Barry's hand to head inside. "So do you have a favorite painting?"

"I do actually." Barry smiled. "Samson's youth by Leon Bonnet. I just like how it shows that a man can do anything if he sets his mind to it. He is stronger than he knows." Frost walked with Maura towards the beginning paintings. "How about you?"

"I can't pick just one. But one that did catch my eye recently is "Innocence" by Rafal Olbinski. There's something about it, two people being stuck in the same place but wanting different things, that speaks to me." She knew exactly how it spoke to her, but it wasn't like she was going to say in front of her date. "That's how I interpret it, at least. I love yours, though. It definitely sends that message, which is a good one." She smiled over at her date.

Barry smiled. "I like that painting. It's very deep. The more you study it the more you see what could be between the two." Placing his hand on the small of Maura's back they went through a few paintings, only commenting on them.

It was nice for the 'geek' to have someone to talk to about the fine arts. She loved talking to Jane, but it wasn't one of the topics they could really get into. From the museum they headed to dinner at a cute little cafe. And from the cafe they headed downtown for a little walk. Then they finally made it to the party, catching it in full swing.

"Whoa." Frost said walking in.

It didn't take long for Jane to see her best friend walk through the door. The brunette already tipsy. Walking up them she bumped fists with Barry then pulled Maura into a bear hug, picking her up just slightly. "Hey girl!"

Maura gasped, the hug a bit tight and the blonde being taken a little off guard by the gesture but returning it nonetheless. "Hi. Seems like you're having a good time." She stepped back when Jane let go and smiled.

"Oh yeah." She grinned and turned to Barry. A little more loose to say what she wanted. "Glad you could make it. Now, let me share something with you since you two are dating now." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gripped tightly but not so much to hurt him. "If you hurt Maura, in anyway, you'll have to deal with me."

Barry nodded and glanced at Maura quickly before looking back to Jane. "Got it. I really like Maura, so I don't have any plans to hurt her. And you seem like a pretty awesome best friend who can also kick some ass, so I don't want to upset you either." He smiled. "We good?"

She smiled softly. "We're good." She shook the guy's hand before looking at Maura and giving her a smile that wasn't like any other one she had given, before she walked away and back to Todd and actually danced with him.

Maura was intrigued by the smile, typically very good at reading body language but not quite able to decipher it. She gave up after a few moments had passed and turned to Barry, smiling. "So, would you like a drink?"

"I'd love a beer actually." He smiled and followed Maura into the kitchen. Barry wanted to know so badly if Jane, the player of the school had bed Maura. However, he wouldn't ask.

Jane had gotten a keg so Maura grabbed one of the red cups on top and poured Barry a glass, turning and handing him the cup before getting herself one. Leaning against the counter, the kitchen along with the rest of the apartment pretty full, Maura had to speak loudly to hold a conversation with Barry. "Don't let Jane scare you off. I think her bark's worse than her actual bite. At least I hope." She chuckled.

"I think when it comes to you you may be wrong. Let's just say if I was that girl she went after yesterday I would have pissed my pants. Apparently she had set Jane off by taking about you."

Maura's smile faded then, the blonde figuring Rachel had mentioned her in passing as she taunted Jane, but only briefly. "So Jane was defending my honor? I-I'll have to thank her."

"That's what I heard." Barry smiled as he looked at Jane then back to Maura. He saw her expression as she looked at Jane. Loving.

Dammit, it was just one more reason to like Jane Rizzoli more than she should. Maura stared at the girl for a long moment before turning her head to Barry, noticing him watching her. She forced a smile and then reached out to take his hand. "How about we go to my room? It'll be quieter so we can actually talk."

"Sure we can do that." Once in there and the door was cracked "Barry sat and the foot of the bed beside her. "I really like you, Maura."

"I really like you, too, Barry." Maura smiled and scooted a bit closer, bringing her legs up to rest on the bed, to the side of her. "I have a lot of fun when I'm with you."

Barry smiled with a nod. "Me too." He could tell something was between Jane and Maura. Frost wanted to show Maura that she could have better. She could have it all. Instead of just pining for a girl that would only give Maura one night. "I'm sure you didn't bring me in here for anything but just to talk, but... I have to do this." He said softly right before leaning in and pressing his lips to Maura's.

Hearing those words, seeing the way Barry began to lean in, Maura knew what was coming. She closed her eyes before his lips made contact with hers and just went with it. Their first kiss was nothing like hers and Jane's, utterly consuming, but it was very sweet. Maura pushed Jane aside from her thoughts, a tinge of guilt hitting her for multiple reasons, and deepened their kiss.

Todd had seen Frost and Maura go into her room and eventually made his way over to his friend, nudging her. "Hey, Rizzoli, I think your friend and her boy toy are gonna get heavy."

Jane looked up slowly to his eyes. "What?" Pulling back, the jock headed down the hall silently and peaked in to the crack of the door. Seeing them making out, Jane's heart sunk. She expected this but it still hurt for reasons she wouldn't admit. Moving away from the door she went back out to the party. Having to get her mind off of her the only way she knew how, she went right up to Amanda. "How drunk are you?"

"Well, I'm still able to make good decisions. And I imagine you're looking for a little fun, so we could hit your room." The other girl smirked.

Jane took her hand and lead Amanda back the bedroom and had her way with the other brunette. Once don't she waited for her to get dressed before walking back out to the party feeling only slightly better.

She and Maura didn't really see each other for the rest of the night. It wasn't the blonde's scene, though she'd gladly join for Jane knowing the brunette would keep her company. But tonight she had Barry to do that and she enjoyed her time with him a lot. Together they stayed hidden away from the loud crowd in her room, just talking and occasionally kissing. It wasn't until just about everyone had cleared out that Maura walked him to the front door. "We didn't see much of the party but it's one of the best I've been to thanks to you." She smiled.

Frost smiled brightly and kissed her lips. "Mm best party I've ever been to. I'll see you Monday bright and early." With another kiss, he turned and left for his car.

Jane rolled her eyes and slammed a few plastic cups in the trash bag. Cleaning to keep herself busy and quiet.

Maura walked over to Jane after Barry had left, a smile still on her face as she thought about him, and grabbed another sack to start helping. "Seemed to be a successful first party. Did you have fun tonight?"

Jane shrugged. "Coulda been better." She went to the kitchen and threw some empty bottles into the bag then found a half full bottle of rum. Grabbing it by the neck, the jock chugged a few gulps.

"What could've made it better?" Maura asked as she continued cleaning from her spot, noticing Jane grab the bottle and take a long chug. She arched a slender brow at her friend.

Jane shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She said, dropping the bag and rested the bottle and her free hand on the counter. "Enjoy your date?" She asked looking up at Maura with only her eyes.

"It matters to me." Maura set the bag down and made her way over to Jane, standing right next to her and leaning against the counter. "I did enjoy it."

"I was hoping you would have hung around the party more instead of taking Frost to your room." She forced a crooked smile but had no mirth behind it. Looking away, Jane brought the bottle back up to her lips taking another swig. "I think I'm going out tonight."

"Well, Barry and I were on a date. It was hard to hear amongst the crowd. There'll be more parties. You used to go to them all the time without me." Maura said, looking right at Jane even as she wouldn't meet her gaze. "I think you should stay in after all that alcohol intake."

"Yeah but it was our first par... you know what it really doesn't matter, Maura. And I'm going out." She slammed the bottle down. "I'll clean the place in the morning." She then walked to her bedroom, not so straightly, and got changed in her tight jeans, boots, black tank and her leather jacket.

Maura sat and thought about what Jane hadn't finished saying as the brunette walked off to her room. Then it hit her. This was their first party together in 'their' place and she'd spent it bunkered in her room with a boy. Maura felt a little guilty but she really hadn't thought Jane would notice much if she were there or not. Not with all her friends and so many attractive females around.

She was standing right outside Jane's door when she opened it again. "I watched you walk to your room and I am not letting you leave, Jane. You're intoxicated and I'm way too concerned for your safety."

Jane clenched her jaws as her eyes bore into Maura's. "I suggest you move." When Maura refused, the jock moved closer, lips just a breath away from hers, then she started walking forward. Body against body as she backed Maura up against the wall of the hallway. Within seconds the brunette backed off and headed down the hall towards the front door. Her vision was blurry and she was staggering just a bit but still kept her swag. Grabbing her keys, she then opened the door.

At that very moment, Maura was done being polite and proper. Jane couldn't just use her attraction for her like that and then go run off and get herself hurt or worse. The blonde marched right on over and snatched those keys, getting in Jane's face when she turned. "You can be as crabby as you want, go ape crap crazy for all I care, but you are not leaving this apartment. I am not letting you drive drunk. You want a booty call? Use your hand."

Jane glared at Maura for the first time. Stone Cold until she snapped. Pushing Maura against the door she got in her face. "I'm not going out for a booty call! I'm going out for a fuck'n walk because I need to fuck'n think! I need my keys to get back in just in case you're asleep. Now MOVE!" She yelled, letting Maura go.

Maura tossed Jane her keys, her head turned away and her eyes never trying to meet Jane's face as she walked away without saying a word. The door to her room slammed shut and Jane was left standing alone in the doorway.

Jane watched her friend reside into the bedroom before she slammed the front door shut after walking out. Strutting right up to her motorcycle, she ran her finger across the tank. The jock then straddled it and put the key in, cranking it up. She nor the bike moved and after a long while of sitting, Jane took the keys out. Turning she laid back against the tank, her back forming to it comfortably.

It was quiet in the apartment when she finally made her way back in. Maura had locked her door with no intentions of coming back out. There were still empty cups sitting everywhere.

The brunette cleaned the apartment completely and finished around 5:45am. Sliding down the wall in the hall right across from Maura's room, Jane had a pad of notebook paper in her hand and had written out: _'I'm really sorry, Maur 3 Ja'_. She had fallen asleep in the middle of her name. Pen still in hand, the jock laid down on her side on the floor.

**Ah hell, Jane screwed up again. What's new? Lol Only Maura would take her abuse.**

**Below I added in the links to the paintings Barry and Maura were discussing earlier in the chapter. Enjoy. **

**Reviews are just splendid. :D**

/Samson' -**Barry's fave**

olbinski/Innocence%20of%20courteous%20intentions% **-Maura's fave**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay! We took a small break from writing this one to have some fun on our rp accounts.  
Enjoy this chapter!**

There was a plate of food set next to Jane's head the next morning, heel clad feet walking away and disappearing out the front door before she could get up, though. Tucked under the plate was a new note. 'Eat this, take some aspirin, and get plenty of fluids today. It'll help. Love, Maura.'

Jane had done as Maura said in the note and after a while she did feel better. She had tried calling the blonde but no answer, so the only thing left to do was to go find her. Jane took her bike and ran around town looking in the places Maura would go. Finally, finding her at the Dirty Robber, she sighed with relief. Sitting down across from the girl in the booth, she spoke. "Hey..."

Maura didn't immediately look up at Jane, pushing the food around on her plate, but when she did, her eyes didn't lock on the brunette like they usually did. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I didn't ride all over the town looking for you to talk about how I'm feeling. Maura, I shouldn't have treated you like that last night and I'm so sorry. So many emotions were flooding my head and I didn't know how to deal with it and I just snapped. I'm sorry, sweetie." Jane said placing her hand on top of Maura's, her eyes full of regret and something a bit sweeter. "It won't happen again."

"Okay." Maura replied, her tone indicating she wasn't fully convinced it'd never happen again. "Are you at least going to tell me what was bothering you last night? What those emotions were?"

Jane looked down, letting out a sigh. "Jealousy." She mumbled.

"Jealousy? Over Barry?"

"Yeah. I... wish I could make love to you and promise you many more nights ahead. I wish I could call myself your girlfriend and know that I would be faithful." Taking a deep breath. "I saw you two last night and it just did something to me that I have no right to feel."

"You could be a faithful girlfriend, Jane, if you just put the effort into being so. Why are you so afraid you'd stray?" Maura shook her head. "We can't help how we feel so don't worry about it."

"Because, I don't want to end up being hurt. I was hurt in the worst way possible by Brian and I just.. I'm scared of commitment. I don't want to hurt you either."

"I don't know what he did, I'm here to listen whenever your ready, but I'm not Brian. I'm not any of those other flaky girls you've hooked up with. If you haven't seen that I'm different by now, well..." Maura sighed. "I care about you, Jane, but like you said, people can't just change overnight and I can't keep sitting here hoping you will."

Jane nodded. "I know you're different, but I'm not. I don't trust myself when it comes to making you happy. I'm going to screw up because that's who I am even if I don't mean to hurt you." She sighed. "So I have no right to be jealous of Barry, because all I can offer you is that one night."

Maura wanted to be patient, understanding, but she didn't know Jane's background and she was becoming frustrated. She did know, however, that they couldn't keep talking in circles. "I don't understand why you don't think you could make me happy when you already do, but if you're so convinced you'd screw up, that you'd cheat or something, then there's no point in us even trying. Because that right there is a self fulfilling prophecy waiting to happen. So no, you don't have THE RIGHT to be jealous. You can't give me lovey dovey eyes then tell me you don't want to be with me and still expect me not to gravitate toward someone who does."

"Oh, I wanna be with you." Jane got up from her side of the booth and moved to the middle of the table, tapping it lightly as she thought. Finally, moving to sit beside the girl, Jane turned her body towards Maura. "If you're willing, I can give you what you want for one day and one night."

Maura looked at Jane with a face clearly full of hurt, the blonde shaking her head. "No. I don't just want to be another girl on your list. Now if you could please get up, I'd like to pay my bill and leave."

Jane nodded her head. "Okay." She got up and allowed Maura to do the same. Walking out alone as the blonde paid, Jane sat on her motorcycle and put her key in. Watching Maura walk out she opened her mouth to speak but decided not to.

Maura had headed to the library to try and find books on medicine she hadn't read yet, just trying to get her mind off Jane Rizzoli's offer. Yes, she would have slept with the brunette that day they'd kissed thinking she could change her. But now that she'd spent more time with her, listened to her say over and over she'd only be able to offer her a night, Maura knew that would've been the wrong decision to make. They'd probably sleep together more than just once, but Jane would also likely continue on like she had been. And with people already talking about her as if she was just another conquest, Maura realized she couldn't have Jane. Not without getting seriously hurt.

That's why Barry was the better, safer, choice. She liked him, he liked her. If things kept going well between them, she'd be so caught up with him she wouldn't care what Jane did. She was only seventeen, she could move past her silly infatuation with a girl that apparently didn't care THAT much about her feelings.

Maura nodded her head as she convinced herself of that, noting that the gesture probably looked odd to anyone who wasn't aware of the inner monologue. But she didn't care. She went home later that evening and didn't say one word to Rizzoli as she made her way to her room.

Jane was standing at the kitchen island making herself a sandwich when Maura walked through the door. The jock didn't look up or even acknowledge she had come home. She knew Maura most likely wouldn't want Jane to speak to her. Not after everything that was said.  
She knew Barry was the right choice for the geek. He was indeed safer and less likely to hurt Maura. Hell, the way he looked at the blonde was sweet and without a hidden agenda. Jane had to let her feelings go or at least stuff them so far deep inside her soul that they would never see the light of day again.

Somehow, the two managed to avoid each other until their science class on Monday. Even then, the air was palpable with the tension that still hadn't been resolved. "You can have the pleasure of using the scalpel for the dissection today." Maura said first.

"K." She said simply and looked down at the frog before taking the scalpel and cutting the y-incision on it. The lab was silent for the most part except saying the answers to the paperwork they had to fill out as they dissected the creature.

****Lunch was a little more tricky. Should they or shouldn't they eat lunch together?

Barry had made friends with a few of their other classmates, so when Jane entered that lunch room, he was already seated with them instead of at their usual table. And right beside him was Maura, who was currently laughing at one of his jokes, a smile plastered over both of their faces.

Jane nodded to herself as she saw Maura and went back to her original table. She sat down but didn't join in in any of the conversations. Rizzoli simply at her food then tossed her trash when she was done. Going out to the courtyard, she pulled out her hacky sack with about 15 minutes left of the lunch period.

Todd actually followed Jane out and snatched the hacky sack from her as she was kicking it up and down. "Hey, what's your deal today? You've been unusually quiet."

You wanna give that back?" She asked reaching for it, only for the sack to be pulled out of her reach. "I'm just in a quiet mood. Is that okay with you?"

"I haven't seen ya talk to Maura once. Did you two have a fight? You're usually attached at the hip." Todd said without answering her immediate question.

"Does it really matter, Todd? You should be happy I'm back at the table sitting where I belong."

"I am glad you sat with us today. Because you're my friend. Which is always why I'm asking you if you're okay."

Jane sighed. "Thanks but I'm fine."

"Fine." Todd tossed her the hacky sack back. "See ya later, Rizzoli." He headed back inside, leaving her outside alone.

Jane watched Todd go back in and just sat on the picnic tables out there for the rest of her time. When the bell rang, Jane hopped off and headed to her math class. Passing Maura but not saying a word.

Maura opened her mouth to say something but didn't, instead just turning her head to watch Jane walk off. If they were going to be roommates, friends, they needed to work through their issues. But it would just have to be done later. Maura went on to class and tutored Frankie after school before spending the evening with Barry. She got home late and Jane was on the couch. "I think we should talk." She finally said as she walked in and sat next to the brunette.

Jane turned the tv off and nodded. "Okay." She said before looking to her friend. "Ready to hear just about anything."

Maura took a deep breath and then began, her eyes never quite meeting Jane's. "I think an apology would be a good place to start. I'm not just some girl you can get into bed and then never have to think about again. Obviously. I live with you and even more importantly, we're supposed to be friends. So your proposition, it was disrespectful and hurtful. I'd like to think you only made it to push me further away, to save me from more heartache, but regardless of how you meant it, I still think you should apologize for it. And then, after tonight, I don't want to talk about us anymore. I'm with Barry now, and I'm happy with that decision."

Jane swallowed and nodded. "You're right. There are many things I've said to you and done that I regret. I'm sorry. I really am but I never thought of you as a list item." She took Maura's hand and smiled sweetly. "You are such an amazing person. Absolutely everything I need and want. I never meant for what I said to you yesterday to hurt you. Part of it was to push you away and then the other part was to offer something that may make you realize that wanting me was a phase." She let her hand go. "It is for most people." Sitting back against couch she sighed. "I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy. You deserve that. I think me coming into your life just made things more complicated and aggravating for you."

Maura wanted to say that wanting Jane wasn't a phase, because it wasn't but it was what she was trying to convince herself. Instead, she just reaffirmed her decision. "I do deserve that, and Barry does do that. But despite all the complexity you've added to my life, I'm still glad you sat with me at lunch that day and that we became friends. You mean a lot to me, Jane."

"You mean a lot to me too, Maur. So much." If Maura was anyone else, she would have already bedded her and left her high and and still wet. With a soft smile she pulled Maura close and hugged her tightly. "I'll be better. To you anyway."

"Okay. That works for me." Maura laughed lightly and shook her head, pulling back after a moment. "We didn't hang out Saturday so I vote we watch a movie now to help make up for it."

Jane smiled. "Okay." Flipping the tv on, Jane found a Christmas movie on and sat beside Maura, with a light smile upon her lips.

They watched the movie in silence, Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder toward the end and drifting off to sleep.

Jane smiled and turned the tv off. Laying down on her side she took Maura with her, carefully. Pulling the blanket over the two, Jane spooned Maura and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Maura, in an attempt to get more comfy, rolled onto her other side, now nose to nose with Jane. She was a little surprised to see her so close at first but then remembered falling asleep on the couch with the jock. So, she tucked the top of her head under Jane's chin and drifted right back off.

Feeling Maura move, Jane simply held her closer once she got settled. Finally waking up, Jane's fingers stroked through the girl's hair, keeping both at peace, as she watched Maura sleep.

Maura eventually opened her eyes and smiled lazily at the brunette before snuggling a little closer for the warmth. "Good morning. You're so warm but I know I need to get up and start getting ready."

Jane glanced at the clock, "Eh, its already 10:05am." She smirked. "No use rushing now." Jane pressed her lips to Maura's head. "How about we just take the day off. We have no tests today and its almost Christmas break anyway. Let me take you out today and show you a good time. The way we used to."

"10 am?" Maura sat up. "Dammit." The blonde didn't usually cuss, but she didn't usually oversleep, either. She listened to Jane and then sighed. "I can't believe I overslept, but there's no use in going in now. We'll still be marked absent for the day, so yeah." She gave a small smile. "Let's go do something fun."

Jane grinned and sat up next to her, yawning. "Sweet. Lets go grab some breakfast then go to the fair."

Maura nodded and headed off toward her room, grabbing her stuff for a shower and getting ready. Soon her and Jane were headed off to IHOP for pancakes and then on their way to the annual Christmas street fair downtown.

Jane smiled and walked down the road with Maura right at her side. Their relationship was complicated but she was happy they made up again. "What would you like to do first? Rollercoaster, spaceship, games?"

"Hmm... those rides never seem safe but statistically speaking they actually are. And it would be easier to ride before games just in case we win something so... I vote the spaceship." She smiled over at the jock.

"Spaceship it is." he grabbed Maura's hand and lead her to the ride. After waiting in line they entered and stood against vertical seats beside each other.

Maura laughed with Jane on the ride, had a lot of fun. The entire day was like that. They grabbed some funnel cake to share after rides and then Maura watched Jane play a basketball game to try and win a large teddy bear.

Knowing the game was rigged, Jane tried it differently and played about four rounds before she finally one the big polar bear. Grinning she handed it over to Maura. "It's all yours."

"Thank you." Maura took the polar bear and looked down at it with a smile. "I'll name it Rizzy after you."

Jane grinned. "I like it." She smiled and pat the bear's head. "Now we still have quite a few more hours of sunlight. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Let's just go to the park. Take a walk and chat for a bit." Maura suggested.

"Okay." Jane smiled and put her arm around Maura's shoulders. Once at the park, they got out of the car and started walking around the pond. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, what are your after high school plans before the police academy?" Maura asked as they walked. "You won't be able to go until you're 21."

"Well, I'm hoping to at least get a job as an understudy or something until I'm of age. Couple part time jobs if I can't get in with the force as a ride along or something. Peter is going to see what he can do. Luckily I turn 19 before the school year ends so I won't have too much longer to wait."

Maura listened closely and then spoke. "You could always works security, too. It'd be good practice." She added as they walked.

"Security? I haven't thought of that." Jane smiled.

"Glad to help." Maura grinned.

The day had gone well between them. The pair went home and the jock took the first shower and came out to play Candy Crush on her phone while Maura took hers. A text soon came in from a girl from school. She had heard rumors that Jane was excellent between the sheets.

"I'll be upfront and honest, I've heard from Stacy and others that you're really good in bed and I've been kinda wanting to experiment for awhile if you're up for being my guinea pig…" Kelly, a basketball player, sent.

Jane sat on the couch and sighed. Looking down the hall to the shut bathroom door, she thought of Maura. Looking back at the phone she sent a reply. "I'm going to have to turn you down. Nothing personal but I think I'm going to put all that behind me."

"Disappointing, but okay."

Maura walked out then, dressed in yoga pants and a black, light, long sleeved shirt. "I'm thinking a movie and popcorn are in order."

Jane smiled, seeing the blonde. Looking down at her cell, the jock turned it completely off and tossed it on the coffee table. Jane smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."

**Oh my gosh! A new leaf for Jane?!**

**Stay tuned to find out :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel bad about the slow updates but work has been killer at the hospital :/ I'm exhausted. But I still love my readers and try to get new chapters up as fast as I can. So here ya go :)**

"Great." Maura smiled brightly, heading straight to the kitchen and preparing the popcorn. "You can pick the first movie, I'll pick the second."

Jane smiled when Maura sat down and kissed the side of her head as a simple greeting. Placing her arm behind the girl's shoulders, she picked a thriller movie and pressed play. What she did tonight felt good, turning down a booty call. One that would have been very easy and most likely thrilling. She did it for Maura.

But Maura had no idea of what she'd done. "Are we really supposed to believe this Michael Meyers can take such a terrible beating and still keep returning Halloween after Halloween?" She asked, focused on the movie.

Jane chuckled with a shrug. "Eh its just cause he's a bad ass motha fucka."

"It's completely unrealistic. I mean…" Maura started going off on a tangent until Jane stopped her with a chuckle and informed the blonde it was all for entertainment, not meant to be realistic. Maura wasn't a fan, but she watched the rest of the movie in silence for her friend.

When the first movie ended Jane asked a question. "So when are you and your boy going out again?"

"Friday night. We're going to a concert." Maura replied as she leaned back and looked at Jane.

"That'll be fun." She smiled. "So you really like him huh?"

"I do." Maura nodded. "I enjoy his company on multiple levels. And he's just very sweet." She smiled.

"I'm glad." She smiled sweetly. "I hope one day I can find someone like you."

"Whenever you do find someone, Jane, I sincerely hope you're ready for that sort of commitment." Maura said looking away again.

She nodded. "I will be. I'm trying." Maura made Jane want to be a better person.

"Good. Now, it's my turn to pick the movie." Maura grabbed the controller and began flipping through the movie's in her instant que, settling on a documentary about an expedition to a tribe in South America. The blonde chuckled at Jane's groan.

"This is NOT a movie." She scowled. But for Maura she would watch it. When their night came to an end, the jock said her 'goodnight' to the blonde and went to her room to sleep for the night.

Their week started off a good one, a more normal one since they'd become friends. That is, until Tuesday afternoon. By then, rumors of Jane actually turning a chick down had surfaced. And Maura had heard them, electing to go to the original source rather than take everything for truth. Kelly confirmed that she had, in fact, been turned down by Jane.

For a girl who'd just claimed the week prior that she was afraid to commit, Jane's action seemed very off. And Maura decided to approach her about it.

"Hey, Jane, I've been hearing that you turned Kelly down this weekend. What happened?"

The jock smiled slightly. "That didn't take long to spread." She shrugged. "I was enjoying our time together and I didn't want it to get interrupted by someone else."

There had been at least a couple of other girls to ask Jane for sex. It was hard, but she eventually turned them down. No one had heard about those two... as of yet.

Maura smiled brightly. "That's twice now you've turned down an encounter for my company. I have to say it's flattering to a girl." She teased.

"Yeah well, you mean more to me then just some piece of ass." She laughed.

"I'd certainly hope so considering I'm your best friend and roommate." Maura said as they walked together to the lunch room.

"Yeah yeah." She smirked. Once they brought their trays to the table, Barry greeted them both but only kissed Maura.

She sat next to her boyfriend, taking his hand, but locked eyes with her best friend who sat across from them. "So I was thinking, maybe the three of us should do something together. We're all friends."

"Sure I won't be just a third wheel?" Jane asked with a light smile on her face as she took a bite of her chicken nugget.

"No!" Maura said quickly. "I know how to divide my attention. I wouldn't invite you then do that to you."

Jane nodded. "Alright then. What would you like to do?"

Maura glanced over at Barry. "I was thinking a movie." She turned back to Jane then. "Or maybe the zoo or aquarium."

"Hm the zoo sounds good. I haven't been in years."

Barry nodded. "I agree with Jane."

Maura smiled at both of them. "Great. We'll go right after school."

"Awesome."

Walking through the push gate at the entrance of the zoo, the trio looked around. "What first? The fish, big stuff, reptiles?" Jane asked excitedly.

"I vote we save the big, awesome stuff for last." Barry suggested with a smile.

Maura grabbed a map and looked it over. "The nearest exhibit features nocturnal animals like bats and hyenas. But I don't think it has the big ones like tigers and wolves. Shall we start there?"

"Yeah, lets start there." Walking into the tunnel with glassed in environments to the left of them. Jane grinned when she saw the Ocelots."These things are so pretty."

"They are adorable, but can also be dangerous." Maura said as she walked alongside her friend, her hand in Barry's.

"Beautiful and dangerous. Sounds like the beginnings of a kickass comic book character." He chuckled.

Jane laughed. "Now Barry is thinking like me." She smirked before continuing on with the couple.

Frost gave Jane a little fist bump and then wrapped his arm around Maura's shoulders as they walked, the three conversing easily, both Jane and Barry fans of Maura's little, brilliant rants.

Barry and Jane stood outside the bathroom hut when Maura had to go. Arms crossed she smirked. "She's such an amazing girl. You got lucky, Frost."

"Oh I know." Barry smiled. "Especially when she's hanging around you all the time." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't scoop her up."

"Yeah... I wasn't ready for a commitment then but I'm trying to be a better person now. Maur made me want to be."

"Maura really is amazing. I'm happy for you, Jane. For deciding to try and be better. Just as long as you don't try stealing Maura from me." He chuckled, but it wasn't with much mirth.

"Believe me, I've thought about it." She smirked. "But, you make her happy and all I want is for Maura to be happy."

Jane's first comment was enough to worry Frost and set him on edge. He'd seen the way they looked at each other sometimes. He just tried really hard to pretend he didn't. "I really, really like Maura. That's all I want for her."

"I know you do. I won't try anything. And I doubt Maura will. She gave up on me in that aspect."

"You sure?" He asked, his intensity quickly dying down as Maura walked out of the bathroom, looking from her boyfriend to best friend.  
"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yup, we were just having a heated discussion about who is better. Tigers or Lions. I think Tigers 'cause they're bigger and more powerful." Jane smiled.

"They do have a significant advantage." Maura agreed, going into a few specifics, Barry just smiling and pulling her a bit closer.

Jane nodded her head and walked over to the wolves and watched them in awe. Ignoring the fact that Barry was proving his point with Maura.

Despite the awkwardness that had fallen over Jane and Barry, Maura was able to evenly divvy up her time between the two. She kissed Barry goodnight before walking over to Jane's bike and climbing on back. "Did you have fun?"

"I did. It was fun. How about you?" Jane asked before starting the bike up and driving them home.

"I did. I got to hang out with my two favorite people." Maura smiled, squeezing Jane a little tighter. "We should all go out again sometime soon."

"We should."

000

Jane was sitting on the couch when Maura walked in, Friday night, from her date with Barry. "Hey you. You have fun?" She asked, pulling the beer bottle from her lips.

Maura nodded. "I did. What'd you do while I was gone?" As Jane went through her evening on the couch, Maura headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, listening to her friend closely. "You live an ever exciting life, Jane Rizzoli." She teased, rinsing out the glass and putting it away. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Maybe we could watch a movie before I crash."

Jane laughed. "Oh yes. My life his highly boring." She laughed. "Movie sounds good, Maur." The jock watched the blonde go down the hall then finished up her beer.

After watching a little tv, Jane decided to go change her clothes. Getting up, she walked down the hallway and practically ran into Maura. The woman dripping wet with only a towel around her body. Wrapping her arms around the blonde to keep her from falling, Jane's eyes lock onto Maura's.

Maura was pressed up against Jane, her towel about to fall at any moment and her face just inches from the brunette's. "Jane…"

"Hey..." She whispered back right before she hesitated downward and pressed her lips against Maura's. Her mind wasn't working at the moment and she was just living in the moment. Pulling her face back only to look at her, Jane saw the lust in Maura's eyes and went down for another kiss. Grabbing the back of the towel, the jock slowly loosened it up and let it fall.

Maura gasped as Jane backed her against the wall, their bodies pressed together tightly as their kiss continued. The blonde tugged at the bottom of Jane's shirt, getting the jock to lean back just enough for her to pull it up over her head.

For the first time Jane wasn't afraid to show skin in front of someone. She knew Maura was different even if she wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment. With a grunt, the brunette picked Maura up and carried her to the bedroom. Setting her down on the foot of the bed, Jane knelt between her legs and sensually started placing kisses on her knee, up her thigh, torso, breast, neck and finally lips again. All the while pushing her back on the mattress and climbing on top.

This wasn't just one of her daydreams.

Jane already had Maura a whimpering, writhing mess and she hadn't even touched her in her most sensitive of areas yet. The blonde ran her hands down over toned abs and began to unfasten Jane's pants, looking up into her eyes for permission, wanting to touch Jane as much as she wanted to be touched by her.

There was worry in the older girl's eyes. She hadn't been touched in so long due to not allowing anyone to do so. "Just let me make love to you." Jane whispered.

Maura bit her lip and nodded, pulling her hands away. "Okay." She said softly, beginning to worry herself that she'd just be another notch on Jane's belt. But then Jane kissed her, and getting caught up in the heat of the moment again, Maura stopped thinking and just went with it.

Jane couldn't get enough of Maura and because of that she made sure the girl didn't hit her climax for almost an hour. Agonizing but so damn good.

The geek was the best she had ever had. Now she knew how she felt about Maura. She was in love with her. So very much in love.

Maura laid back on the pillows, covered in a sheen of sweat and still breathing hard when she covered her eyes with an arm. Warm tears were threatening to spill over - for a variety of reasons - and she tried really hard not to let them. "So was this our one night?" She asked quietly.

Jane looked over at Maura and placed her hand on the girl's stomach. "It has to be. You're with Barry and I promised him that I wouldn't steal you. He makes you happy and that's all I want for you."

That was one of the reasons Maura was on the verge of crying. She'd cheated on a really good guy. But she was also near tears because she wanted Jane to want more. "But so do you." She wiped at her eyes with the palm of her hands and then sat up to look at Jane. "You make me happy, too."

Jane sat up beside her and ran her hand over Maura's hair. "And you make me happy. I would take you over a hundred girls in a second because I..." She took a breath, stopping herself as she looked down. "I turned down about six girls in the passed few days because you make me want to be a better person. Alex was the first one I got rid of. I'm done with one night stands."

"You said the other day that you hope you find someone like me. You can have me, Jane. Right after I tell Barry the truth about how I feel for you." Maura said as she leaned closer. "That is, if you want to be in a committed relationship."

"I want you... but I'm still so scared that I'll hurt you." Jane's thumb moved down Maura's lips.

It's not what Maura wanted to hear, but she didn't move away. "Regardless of what you decide, I'm breaking up with Barry tomorrow, because to stay in a relationship with him wouldn't be fair to him."

"Maura I can't make you any promises, sweetie. Don't break up with him when I'm unsure. No sense in loosing two things that make you happy- if it comes down to that." Jane sighed and fell backwards on the bed, pulling Maura with her. "Lets just stop talking about this and at least enjoy the rest of our night together, hm?" She asked before kissing Maura soft and slow.

It felt like Jane had already made her decision, and it hurt. But if Maura wasn't going to get any commitment from the jock, she was certainly going to take something more from their encounter. "Then let me have you." She whispered against Jane's lips. "If tonight is probably it for us, then let me have the pleasure of pleasing you."

"No one's touched me since..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Maura... if I say stop, stop. Okay?" There was fear from her past in her eyes.

Maura propped herself up on an elbow to get a better look at Jane. She knew Brian had done something horrible, but the better she got to know the jock, the more and more she began to suspect it was the last thing she wanted to ever happen to one of her friends. "Jane, we don't have to right now. We can talk about what happened instead if you'd like."

Jane shook her head. "I don't ever wanna talk about what happened. I just want you right now and if you would like to reverse it... then you would actually be the first girl to do that."

"Okay." Maura nodded and moved to slip Jane's pants off. "If you tell me to stop, I will. I promise."

Jane nodded and bit her lip. Lifting her hips she felt her pants being taken down. She felt exposed and vulnerable but the moment Maura looked up at her for permission Jane seemed to be put at ease.

Maura ran her fingers up along the inside of Jane's thigh slowly, stopping just short of her core before moving up to look down into Jane's eyes. "Just stay with me, okay? Look into my eyes." The blonde ran her fingers through slick heat then, focusing her attentions on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jane whimpered and her lower body flinched. But she didn't tell Maura to stop. Moving her hands up the girl's back and finally let out a breath she forgot she was holding.

Maura pushed two fingers in then, kissing Jane deeply as she did so, moaning into her mouth as she felt her velvety inner walls for the first time.

Jane shuttered momentarily and then got lost in the kiss moving her core against Maura's hand. Slowly grinding. "Mm." Jane hummed against her lips.

Maura was very gentle with Jane, their lovemaking this go around just as sensual but a bit sweeter. Having a strong knowledge of anatomy along with knowledge of what she enjoyed, the blonde twisted her fingers just right to push Jane closer and closer to the edge.

Jane called out Maura's name as her body shuddered during her orgasm. Her fingers dug into the blonde's back and her breathing was rigid. Laying there, holding her new lover, the jock had a couple tears escape from her eyes.

Jane was speechless.

**Finally! The two sleep together but will it be enough for Jane to commit to our dear Maura? Hmm stay tuned to find out.**

**Reviews... I like that shit. **

**;)**


End file.
